NineTailed Hyuga Servant
by Giki16
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, adopted by the Hyuga clan to train and serve under them. As Naruto grows he learns to protect and serve his masters and village. He trains himself hard, earning him ranks no child his age should earn. Along the way he makes enemies that wish to hurt him and the people he holds dear. NaruHina Maybe NaruFeHaku
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I am Giki16, I have been a fanfiction reader for quite a while now. I noticed that some stories that I wished that could have been continued or made for Naruto haven't been made or well continued. What I have been seeing is good quality stories that have only five chapters and leave you at cliff hangers. Or someone does make the story that you want but it's not good or like I said, they quit after five chapters. I am here to change that, and I have been interested in making my own story.

I hope my stories give you, the readers, what they want in Naruto Fanfiction. And I hope that you guys will be inspired by me to make you own stories. Remember! Im a Naruto fanfiction reader too! SO I need stories as well to read, so if you know any good Naruto stories. Please tell me! I hope you guys like my first chapter. Criticism is welcomed please don't be rude, thank you. Hope you love my story

The Nine Tailed Hyuga Servant

A sudden uproar disturbed the dark silent room full of figures. Many of them stood up and shouted, while others sat in their seats that surrounded what seemed to be a large round table. One of the figures, who was dressed in a white cloak that was on top of a red full-length kimono, tied using a white sash that went around his waist. He wore a what seemed to be a pointed hat that was red like the kimono he wore. He held what seemed to be a curtain in his hat that covered the sides of his face. Only when he stared at a person you could see his face.

By the wrinkles, you could tell, this figure was old, he had what seemed to be a goatee that was gray in color on his chin. The man stood up and with a glare, he froze everyone in place. The once loud room was quiet, quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop.

The figure sighed loudly and took his hat off, his gray hair shown to all in the room as he sat down, a cradle beside him that held a crying baby. Its wails echoing in the darkened room as everyone stared at the cradle. The old man slowly picked up the crying child and whispered soothing words, helping it fall back asleep.

The old man chuckled softly as the infant fell silent and gave what seemed to be a soft snore, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze needs to be handled with care, and seen as the hero his father wished him to be seen as, if-"The old man was suddenly interrupted by one of the figures

"That THING should be killed! IT holds one of the most dangerous and evil beings! Its weak now, what are we waiting for. It could attack again, and may even finish the job it already started"

The old man growled and glared at the figure "You shall be silent as your Hokage speaks! I don't even know why, you and your council are here! This matter is up to the clans of this village!"

"You know very well why they are here Sarutobi, they speak for the civilian populace of our village. And I do not agree entirely on what they say, but there are some things that I do see that we should take precautions with"

Sarutobi growled, looked over to old friend, and with a stern voice, Sarutobi spoke "And what precautions should we take Danzo San"

One of the many figures revealed to be an old frail man who held a cane in his left hand, had shaggy black hair, his right eye was bandaged, concealing the eye entirely. He held what seemed to be an X shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it, covering his feet and his right shoulder, hiding his whole right arm from sight.

Danzo stared at everyone in the room before looking ahead of him and spoke loudly for all to hear "Our Jinchuriki must be built to be a splendid shinobi. To be our ULTIMATE weapon, if we can train him to be a perfect shinobi, one to surpass his father, we would be unstoppable, we would be able to take over other nations and expand OUR village, OUR nation"

Danzo smirked when he noticed the nods of agreement coming from the many figures in the room and the soft conversations others were having with each other.

"I could raise the boy Sarutobi, I can make him the most feared shinobi in history. On par with the founders of our village, all I would need is your cooperation and-"

"You will do no such thing! Naruto is not some tool to our disposal, yes him may be the jinchuriki of our village, but that does not make him a tool we can use for our benefits. I am afraid that our village will grow to resent Naruto, you all remember when I showed him to the village, they demanded for his head, he is nothing but a child"

"A child that holds a demon" Everyone present looked over to one of the figures that sat in the room staring at the child, his long black hair fell smoothly down his back. His cold stern look made some shiver as he stared at the child, his eyes white, shining slightly almost as if his eyes were closely related to the moon.

"Danzo has a point Hokaga Sama, he will need to be built into a fine shinobi for our village, but he will still be a human being, something we all must not forget, it will be hard, and without a family or friend like his mother had when she became a Jinchuriki, he could easily become emotionally detached like most Jinchuriki. Therefore, I wish to ask if I can take the boy in?"

The room fell silent as the figure stared at the child, his moon like eyes only staying focused on the infant. Sarutobi spoke from the silence, his voice soft but loud "And why should I give this child under your protection Hiashi San?"

The clan head of the Hyuga spoke with confidence as he replied "I know Kushina had trouble with her chakra being the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki, she had massive amounts and being full Uzumaki, her chakra levels seemed almost infinite. But, it took her hard work and dedication to master this chakra,"

Hiashi paused causing everyone to sit on edge as he closed his eyes in thought and stared directly into Sarutobis after what seemed like an eternity but was only about five seconds "And who better than a Hyuga to teach and raise our Jinchuriki to become a fine shinobi? To think that this boy will have his mothers and father's clans jutsus. Do not forget about him being part Uzumaki, he will already be a 'chakra monster', a nickname everyone around the world gave his clan. And being part Namikaze, that would only double his chakra levels, which then would be tripled by the Kyuubi."

Hiashi suddenly held a cup of tea in his hands and took a sip before speaking again "Hyuga training can benefit Naruto in learning and controlling his chakra, you all know with my clans Byakugan we can easily help him. And, he is my best friend's son. I owe to my best friend to watch over his son, so he can rest easily in his grave."

Sarutobi nodded in thought, a soft smile painted on his lips. If he allowed Naruto to be raised by the Hyuga clan, it would benefit him. But, everyone knew how strict the Hyuga clan is with their clan members being shinobi.

Sarutobi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Danzo, "That may be true Hyuga san, but just because your clan has great chakra control. Doesn't mean you can take care of the boy, for all we know you might just be using the child to have your clan more widely noticed. That's why I think its best if the Uchiha clan raised the boy, we all know the Sharingan has great abilities, one of the many being able to control a Biju, if the child were to get out of control when learning to harvest the demon's powers, the Uchiha clan would be able to subdue the boy"

A quiet murmur went through to gathered figures, some agreeing and others staring over at Danzo and the Uchiha clan head, their eyes telling all that they did not trust them.

Sarutobi glared slightly, his heart seemed to beat in an easy yet slow pace, his arms slowly lowered the infant back into its cradle. He noticed how the civilian council agreed with Danzo, some clans not caring what happened with the infant, except for a chosen few who knew its parents.

Sarutobi sighed and spoke loudly "I shall decide what happens with the boy, but for now we shall lay down laws for the boy's protection. His heritage will not be exposed, his father had many enemies, and Naruto being our Jinchuriki we should keep his profile an all-time low. Seeing how the village acted when he was presented has only shown me that their hatred for the child will only grow and fester with their children, which is why I am forbidding any talk of Naruto's secret or they shall be punished by death"

Sarutobi ignored the angry cries from the civilian council and walked away as an Anbu carried the sleeping infant. The Anbu stared at Sarutobi for a second and spoke "Will Naruto be safe Hokage Sama?"

Sarutobi looked over at the Anbu and noticed the spikey gray hair instantly and sighed "I shall do what I can kakashi, but I must figure out what to do with the boy. Send him to an orphanage? Give him to Hiashi? And even if they placed a kunai against my throat, he would not go with Danzo. It's not like Danzo to speak so highly of Uchiha clan, it's off putting. Make sure to watch him, he's up to something"

The Anbu operative nodded, handing the infant to Sarutobi and disappeared into a swirl of leaf's.

Sarutobi stood in the middle of what seemed to be an office, one desk sat a few steps away from him, covered in papers. Making him sigh, he slowly walked over to the window that stretched to the sides for quite a few feet and stopped once it met with the yellow like wall.

Looking over what seemed to be a village, staring down at the small figures that walked away, talked, and ate together. He looked down at the infant and felt an inner turmoil emerge when he remembered the shouts of demon and monster when he presented their hero to village.

"Kushina, Minato, what am I going to do?"

Hey guys! How was my first chapter? Please please please let me know! Was it to short, to long? Any advice? And letting you guys know, this story shall be a NaruHina story…..eventually…

Anyways! Hope you guys loved it! And hope you'll stay for more!

Cya! Giki16!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Giki16 here, hope you like my second chapter, please review if you see any minor mistakes or wish to give advice. Criticism is welcomed if you're not being rude about it, glad you're still reading my story.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

" **Kyubi Talking"**

NineTailed Hyuga Servant

Chapter 2

The grunts and slight shouts seemed to echo off the walls, the flashing of fists and kicks made watchers blink.

One of the figures, small in size, fell down on its knees, breathing loudly as its body shook with each inhale of breath.

"Of course, you give up so quickly, you're not qualified to be the heir, you're not qualified to be anything in our clan! You're a disgrace to me, to your clan, and to your mother! Hanabi! Come! We don't deal with such trash in our clan"

The second figure that stood a few feet away from the fallen opponent, felt her heart break, and with a quick run she kneeled before the other and spoke softly "Forgive me ne-chan,"

Hanabi quickly stood up and struck the fallen girl, tears stung in her eyes as she heard the small whimper the other girl gave. Standing up and quickly running toward the voice that spoke so harshly to the fallen girl. Hanabi looked back and looked ahead, keeping her head down as she walked out with the towering man, and group of elderly men.

The other figure could only let out a shaky breath, watching the group of figures walk out the door, ignoring her. Trying to ignore the pain she felt surround her body as she laid on the floor in the dojo. The figure, felt her body grow heavy, her muscles ached, her fingers kept flexing in pain as she tried to sit up.

With a cough, she sat on her knees, trying to stop the blood from staining the floor. Her tears were clear as day as she sat in the silent dojo.

"Hinata Sama, its ok, let me clean you up"

The figure looked up, her lavender eyes looking over the boy who walked toward her, his arms opening wide, almost as if he was getting ready to hug her.

His baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the semi dark room, his long, spikey, golden hair shined, his soft smile sent butterfly's soaring through her stomach despite the pain she was feeling. With a soft chuckle, he placed his left arm underneath her legs and his right on her back.

Hinata suddenly felt her body being lifted, her strength slowly leaving her each second he stepped toward the door of the dojo. Feeling the warmth radiating off the boy's body, she felt her eyes close slowly as the boy whispered "Get some sleep Hinata Sama, you fought well today"

With a soft yawn Hinata felt her eyes close and whispered out before sleep over took her "Arigato Naruto kun"

 _ **Two Days Later**_

"It's time to wake up Hinata Sama, you're going to be assigned your Genin team today," A figure hidden by the shadows of the dark room headed toward what seemed to be a curatain and spoke as it placed its hands on the curatin "there's tea waiting downstairs for you, I can have them send it up if you wish?"

Hinata sat up in her bed as the figure around her height opened the curtain in her room, allowing some light to shine in. Squinting her eyes, Hinata tried to see who the figure was, placing her hands on her eyes she quickly rubbed them, waiting for them to adjust in the now bright room.

Hinata removed her hands, blinking away the sleep that rested in her eyes, she spoke out, her voice soft and shy "Naruto kun?"

The figure chuckled for a second and shook its head "It's me, Neji, Naruto San had an urgent mission he had to attend to"

Hinata let out a soft 'oh' as she stared out the window, her short hair messy making Neji sigh.

"He said he was truly sorry he couldn't take you there himself, and that he'll make it up to you once he comes back"

Hinata nodded and stared at Neji, his arms crossed as he leaned on the window, his eyes down casted as he frowned "They sent his whole team over to fetch him, they were in a hurry from what I could tell, and they dragged Naruto san with them once he opened the door"

Hinata felt her stomach drop at that, the last time Naruto was dragged away like that, he came back with a new scar, and a fallen team member.

Noticing Hinatas sullen look, Neji chastised himself and smiled softly "It's nothing to worry about Hinata sama, it might be border patrol, I heard that one of our prisoners from a different village escaped and they sent tracker teams out to find him, Naruto San's team might be the border patrol, to make sure the escapee doesn't leave the country"

Hinata quickly looked up at Neji, his long black hair flowed slightly to the right as he looked at her and smiled.

"Are you sure Neji kun?"

Neji nodded and gave a thumb's up, making Hinata smile softly at how he stood with confidence "I'm positive Hinata sama,"

Neji stood straight and walked over to the door of Hinata's room, opening the door he looked back and smiled once more "I'll meet you outside in thirty minutes, and I'll tell the chefs to keep your tea warm"

Hinata nodded and smiled back at Neji as he walked out the door, shutting it softly.

 _ **Thirty-Five minutes later**_

Neji and Hinata stood side by side as they walked down the street, waving and smiling to those they passed.

Neji smiled softly but once they were by themselves, Nejis eyes grew cold and his voice became deadly as venom "Of course they wave and smile when Naruto isn't with us"

Hinata gave Neji a shy glance and began to push her index fingers together as she spoke, her eyes staring down at her shoes, "N-Neji kun, Naruto said n-not to be r-rude to people because of what they say o-or do to him"

Neji nodded with a sigh and looked ahead, noticing a school like yard coming into view with a large building beside it "We're here Hinata Sama, I wish you the best of luck"

Hinata nodded, bowed toward Neji, and took off in a run toward her school "Bye Neji kun!"

Neji watched his cousin run toward the school, his hands in fists as he remembered how the villagers glared at Naruto when he walked with them, but his stomach dropped when he noticed Hinata looking over to a certain swing that was underneath a tree, well hidden in the shadows.

" _ **Flash Back"**_

" _Naruto San, it doesn't make any sense, you and Hinata are the same age, and you're already so far ahead as a shinobi, then anyone your age, my age, and even Jounin, possibly some Special Jounin"_

 _Naruto sighed and looked at Neji, smiling softly "Neji, remember when Hinata started training, I had already been training, besides having Hiashi Sama train me, I searched for help outside of the clan estate, and_"_

 _Neji cut off Naruto, his face forming into a small frown "Yes, that may be true, but you cannot deny that you had a naturally ability in fighting, weapons, everything a shinobi must be"_

 _Naruto sighed at that and continued speaking, ignoring Neji's outburst "Being a body guard like yourself for the main family, I must be strong, my strength and skill was noticed by our Hokage. And he asked me to serve under him, even though I was young at the time"_

 _Neji smirked and took a sip of his tea "Since you're so OLD now Naruto san"_

 _Naruto could only smile as Neji laughed softly at his own joke "I know with my current rank, and age, it would be very confusing, but once I have the time to talk with you, and tell you how I got where I am now, I will tell you,"_

 _Neji nodded with a frown "Hai Naruto san"_

" _ **Flash Back End"**_

"Naruto San, I don't think you realize how precious you are to Hinata" Neji thought before jumping into the trees, disappearing out of sight.

Running as quickly as she could, Hinata made it to the door of her classroom, standing up straight and controlling her breathing, making sure she looked presentable. Hinata opened the door right as the bell rang, the loud creaking of the door hidden behind the sound of the bell and groans of annoyance from the students.

Moving swiftly to the first seat she saw, Hinata sat in the far back, sitting by herself, her seat close to the door.

"Naruto kun was right, it's really easy to stay hidden, even when you wide out in the open"

Ignoring the students and teacher of her class, Hinata stared out the window, her thoughts and imagination, torturing her.

"Naruto must be somewhere in Fire country right now, he's probably with his team looking for the escapee,"

A sudden flash of lighting and clap of thunder made Hinata jump, as well as the class, some of the students happy to see the rain, others annoyed, while Hinata stared outside in worry.

"Naruto kun is in the rain, he'll be cold, and he may have not gotten breakfast, or he might be tired from his late-night training he had"

Hinata could only feel her stomach drop when another clap of thunder boomed outside, the rain coming down hard, her thoughts making her heart clench, until she noticed a sunflower outside, standing strong against the rain and thunder.

Hinata stared at the sun flower and felt a smile appear on her lips as she heard Naruto's famous saying come in her head "Don't worry about me, worry about that booger on your nose"

Every time Naruto said that, her hand would come up to her nose, thinking there was an actual booger there, a booger that would be seen by everyone, and whoever saw it would make fun of her behind her back, instead of telling her she had a booger showing.

Hinata soon found her face with a full blown smile, "Even when you're not here Naruto kun, you always seem to make my day better, and distract me from my worries"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Giki16 here, hope you guys like my third chapter and please review if you see any minor or big mistakes. Glad you're still here, and hope you guys will stay till the end!

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Kyubi Talking"**_

 **Nine Tailed Hyuga Servant Chapter 3**

Hinata sat down on the warm prickly floor of the forest, the wind playing a soft tune as she stared at her Jounin teacher, and two teammates. Her teacher laughed softly at her teammates antics, her long black hair seemed smooth but also spikey in its own way, her dark red eyes matched perfectly with her dark red lipstick.

Hinata looked over at the boy who held a dog on top of his head, his posture showing he was annoyed or angry with her other teammate, who only seemed to show half of his face, since the collar of his jacket covered his lips.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA? TRYING TO GIVE AKAMARU FLEAS YOU WEIRDO?" HInata could only stare at the small fight with a smile, Kiba Inuzuka, her teammate was very protective over his puppy, Akamaru, which is understandable.

The Inuzuka clan are widely known for having a Nin dog as a partner they grow up with. Forming a bond that no blade could sever, and if the nin dog died, the partner of the nin dog died as well. And if the Shinobi died in combat and their partner survived, the nin dog wouldn't communicate to anyone, they wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, they would be an empty shell, that died weeks later of a broken heart.

A small bark of a dog made Hinata come back from her thoughts and stare at the semi cloaked boy who stared impassively at Kiba and Akamaru.

"I can assure you Kiba san, I am not giving your partner fleas, the 'Bugs' you see now aren't going to harm Akamaru. I can track people easily if I place one of my 'bugs' on you and your dog, so if we ever get separated, or if you and Akamaru get separated during combat, I can easily help you find each other" Hinata noted the monotone voice of the boy, also mentally writing down how he hated to call the bugs he uses 'bugs'

Hinata stared at her other teammate, Shino Aburame, from what she could tell he didn't talk much, something that wasn't off putting since most of his clan kept to themselves. Out of anyone of the Village their clan were the most secretive and quiet, sometimes people forgot that they were even a part of their village.

Hinata noticed Kibas confused look and she spoke out softly "Kiba san, I I think what Shino is trying to say is that, his clan specializes in using insects to help them fight, like how your clan uses Nin dogs. Besides them helping him fight, he can use them to help him track people down, and use them to sense chakra signatures, like how in your clan, your nin dogs can track people down, and smell or hear people coming your way"

Kurenai looked at Hinata with a soft smile and nodded "That's the most perfect summary of Shino's clan Hinata"

Kiba's gaze fell over Shino and looked him up and down before sighing. He quickly placed Akamaru on the ground and placed his hand out "I'm sorry Shino, my clan and me"

Kurenai quickly cut Kiba off and spoke with a soft tone "My clan and 'I'"

Kiba sighed again and coughed into his hand before speaking "My clan and I are very protective over our partners, something Im sure you'd understand"

Shino only nodded and took Kibas hand and spoke, his voice monotone as ever "I completely understand Kiba san, I should have said something before trying to do such a thing. My clan and I are protective over our partners as well, it was entirely my fault"

Kiba only smiled toothly at Shino, his canine like teeth shown to all present "Maybe we can talk about our clans later and learn more about each other"

Watching one of Shino's eyebrows coming over his shades, Kiba heard a small laugh and turned to look at the two girls watching him.

Noticing Hinatas and Kurenais smiles, Kiba quickly blushed and pulled his hand away and stuck his chin in the air "Unless you're busy with something and um"

Kiba found himself under the microscope, hearing Hinata giggle and Shino shuffle, he felt his blush spread more across his cheeks and quickly turned to his sensei and spoke "Can we continue with that test you were going to give us?"

 _ **Destination unknown**_

A man was seen running through the rain, his clothes drenched, his right hand placed over his mouth as he coughed, his left arm wrapped around his stomach, while his left hand rested on the right side of his ribcage.

Falling to the muddy ground, the man's green eyes widened in pain as he fell on his right side, his scream loud but was covered with the boom of thunder moments later. Quickly getting up and running, the man ignored the red like liquid that was coming from his side, and tried his best to keep his coughs down but failed.

With a quick turn the man avoided what seemed to be a kunai that struck into one of the thousands of trees that surrounded him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that they were right behind him, jumping from tree to tree.

Quickly placing his right hand on his lap, he swiftly pulled a kunai of his own and with a quick turn, threw the kunai and after seconds of it passing one of the many figures that ran after him.

It sizzled and blew up, making his ears muffled slightly, but with a growl, he ran, his body was feeling heavy, his feet and ankles, were sore. His vision slowly becoming fuzzy, but the man ignored what his body was trying to tell him and kept running.

Running as quickly as he could the man looked back but noticed the figures were gone, that didn't stop him. Trying to pick up speed the man ran through the bushes and roots that blocked his path and found himself in front of a cliff.

"No!" his shout was laced with anger and despair as he turned back to find the figures slowly emerging from the shadows of the forest.

"Turn yourself in, there's nowhere to run"

Spitting in front of him the man growled out and pulled out a kunai "I'D RATHER DIE"

The figures all looked at one another and looked straight back at the man, their masks plain and simple with animal like features on them.

Their cold eyes bore into his own making him nervous

"Don't come any closer or I'll"

"You'll do what? You're surrounded and you can't escape, the only options you have are death or you surrender yourself"

The man looked amongst the small group of masked figures, and quickly pulled off his shirt showing he had hundreds of what seemed to be tags on his chest that slowly made its way towards his back.

"IF IM GOING TO DIE, YOU'LL BE COMING WITH ME"

Running as fast as the man could, ignoring the slight burn the tags gave off as they sizzled away, he noticed the figures didn't move.

Quickly looking over them he counted how many there were and found one to be missing.

' _Oh no'_

Feeling himself being yanked back by his long black greasy hair, he could see the red crimson eyes and fox like mask staring back at him as he felt an enormous amount of blood lust radiating off the figure.

The man soon found himself falling, the red like eyes that held a dark look watching him as he fell to his doom.

The sizzling stopped and the man closed his eyes as the large explosion swallowed him whole.

Looking down the cliff and watching the remains of the body falling to what seemed like an endless abyss, the figure turned back toward the group of figures and nodded "He's dead, mission failure,"

One of the figures spoke up, her voice echoing in the silent clearing "The mission was a success, we either killed him or brought him back"

The figure walked toward the group of masks, his red like eyes slowly fading away "What do you think the Hokage wanted?"

The masked figure didn't move as the figure walked passed the masked group, their height over towering his "He would have wanted the escapee brought back"

The figure looked back, his cold ice blue eyes making them all shiver, his kitsune mask slowly being hidden with the shadows of forest "Then we failed"

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of the third chapter, hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought and tell me what I can do better, tell your friends about my story, cya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys hope you like this chapter, I enjoy all your company, hope you stay till the end! Cya Giki16

"Regular talking"

" _Talking in head"_

" _ **Kyubi talking"**_

NineTailed Hyuga Servant Chapter 4

Hinata slowly made her way down the slightly busy streets of her village, while Kiba and Shino walked beside her as they made their way toward their homes.

Looking between both of her teammates, noticing their torn and dirtied clothes, that were similar to her clothes, she smiled and listened to a voice that came to her head " _Hinata Sama, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, use your mistakes to help you grow stronger, not weaker, and I promise you, that one day, no army would want to go against you"_

"Oi, Hinata? Hinata?"

Hinata blinked and quickly found both of her teammates behind her, staring at her awkwardly which in turn started making her blush and bow her head as she turned to look at them "Sorry Kiba kun, I was lost in my thoughts, what were you saying?"

Kiba suddenly looked deflated, while Shino stared between the two before talking "He was asking if you would want to get lunch with us before heading home"

Hinata looked up surprised and suddenly heard the voice yet again echoing in her mind " _Don't let your shy behavior get to you, it's great to step outside the box, and who knows, maybe you'll meet someone new who will help you in ways you couldn't even imagine"_

"I would love to join you both"

Kiba blushed slightly and nodded with a toothy smile as Akamaru barked from the top of his head while Shino nodded his head and hummed, as they all began walking again, Shino decided to break the silence that painted around them "I know a really good ramen shop if you both would like to follow me?"

Kiba and Hinata stopped in their tracks, looking over at Shino in surprise, and before Hinata could question the shop, Kiba beat her to the punch "You eat Ramen?"

Shino slowly nodded "I've only been their twice, but one of my clan members Anbu captain loves eating there, I was able to meet him at one point when I was sent to retrieve my cousin for a clan meeting"

Kiba nodded while Hinata smiled softly as her mind raced with ideas " _I wonder when Naruto kun is coming back home"_

"Hinata? Oi! Do you always daze off?" Hinata looked up, finding Kiba and Shino staring at her yet again which made Hinatas blush triple as she bowed her head in embarrassment "Im so sorry, I have a lot on my mind and I was"

"It's alright Hinata san," Shino spoke before he gave her a sigh and continued "I understand, Kiba does as well, but Kurenai Sensei told us to try and get to know each other, something I know will help benefit us on and off of the field"

Kiba nodded in agreement while Akamaru barked "Ya Hinata, try not to daze off, all the other Hyugas I've meant are always so high and mighty while you on the other hand are pretty cool"

" _Pretty cool? Pretty cool? Come on Kiba you can do better than that, what did Hana say? Compliment them?"_

Kiba started to blush while he turned his head to the side to hide it as he spoke "Besides you're the cutest girl from our class as well, who's not trying to get that annoying Uchiha as a boyfriend"

Shino looked between the blushing Hyuga and Inuzuka heirs before mentally sighing " _This will not end well"_

Hinata suddenly started to push her index fingers together as her thoughts raced _"Kiba called me cute! Oh no! I I don't know what to say, I don't want to hurt his feelings"_

Kiba stared and waited for any reaction from Hinata, not noticing the shop that was coming into view as Shino led them toward their dinner for the night.

"We've arrived"

Kiba stopped looking at Hinata and took in the medium sized shack that sat in front of them, moving what seemed to be a curtain that hung from the top of the opening of the shack. Shino sat down as an old man came into view with a smile on his face

"Ah Shino san, a pleasure to see you again. I haven't seen you around a lot lately, or your cousin, something come up?"

Shino softly nodded and spoke with a hint of curiosity "Teuichi san, I've only been here twice, I'm not a regular customer"

Teuichi smiled before giving a full-blown laugh as a woman around the age of twenty came into view giggling as well "Shino san, please forgive my father, but any customer that comes in here, they become family for us, and we always remember family"

Shino nodded slowly, his form slowly sitting up straighter while Hinata and Kiba followed his actions with puzzled looks.

"Who are you friends Shino san? I've never met them before"

Shino looked between his teammates before speaking, his monotone voice back as he checked the menu "We have been assigned together as a Genin team, they are my teammates when we go out in the battlefield"

Teuichi nodded with a soft 'Oh' before smiling, and bowed toward Hinata and Kiba.

"My names Teuichi, you're both welcomed in my shop at any time, and don't be shy to come back if your craving for some good ramen"

Teuichi smiled at them both as they bowed their heads and spoke "Im Kiba! And this is my partner in crime Akamaru" looking at the top of the boy's head after hearing the small bark, Teuichi smiled and looked over at Hinata.

"I'm Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you sir"

Teuichi only smiled as he waved both hands in front of him as he spoke "No need to call me sir, just call me by my name young one"

Hinata blushed and bowed her head again, "Oh im sorry, I will next time, I promise"

Teuichi laughed and turned to his oven as he began to cook "It's nothing to apologize for, but if you want to make it up, you can try to beat our best customers time for free ramen! And-OW!"

The three group of teens stared in puzzlement as the young women from before held a frying pan in her hand as she glared down at Teuichi, a lump growing on the top of his head as he muttered baby like words as he rubbed his head.

Hinata giggled while Akamaru and Kiba laughed as Teuichi kept rubbing his head as his daughter kept glaring down at him with a frown on her lips "Tou san, that's not very nice"

Teuichi kept muttering under his breath before speaking up "Ayame chan, it was just a joke, no need to hit me, I got plenty of that from your mother"

Kiba only snickered before he had a sudden idea rush into his head " _Maybe Hinata would be impressed if I beat that guys time! It's worth a try!"_

"Teuichi san! I'll beat this guy's time, give me whatever bowls he had when he made it!"

Ayame and Teuichi both suddenly sweat dropped before they both began to speak at the same time confusing Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"You don't want to do that Kiba san, my customer, he really loves ramen and let's just say, no person has ever beaten his record and I've never met someone who could fill himself up without breaking a sweat"

" _Man, this guy must be the most fatest guy in the world, probably Choji someday, as mean as it is, but I gotta, Hinata would love me if I did it"_

Kiba nodded to himself before speaking "Come on! Don't hold back on me now! I can do this, I promise!"

Shino merely sighed as he took a sip from his tea that Ayame placed down for them earlier "Kiba san, I agree Teuichi san, I've seen this customer in action, he did it only a matter of seconds, something no person should be able to do"

Kiba could only growl before he sat down, crossing his arms and spoke once more "This guy can't be all that special, if he can do it then so can I!"

Shino could only shake his head while Hinata giggled at Kibas antics as Akamaru whimpered on the top of his head, having a sudden dreaded feeling enter his system.

"Alright Kiba san, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Teuichi shouted out as he ran into the back of the shop to get the supplies while Ayame ran after her father with fear and worry painting her face

"NO TOU SAN! DON'T MAKE IT FOR HIM!"

Heyo! Sorry for the late chapter, been kind of busy but I finally got it done, I hope you guys like this chapter and yes, I know its short and doesn't have the action most people love but this chapter was meant to show you guys how close Hinata's team is and how as a person they are different in this 'Universe' hope you guys like it and please REVIEW hope you see you guys next time

CYA


	5. Chapter 5

HEYO! Hope you guys like this chapter, now all the fun is about to begin! This chapter will be very long, well long in my opinion and I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy it very much, please review if you see any big or minor mistakes, hope you stick around!

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Kyubi Talking"**_

* * *

 _NineTailed Hyuga Servant Chapter 5_

"Is that all?" the old voice echoed in the room, a sudden cough following the question making the figure that remained knelt down on one knee to look up and speak "Hai Hokage Sama"

Sarutobi could only nod before looking over the knelt figure and sigh "How have you been Kitsune?"

The figures blue like eyes that could be seen through the eye holes of the mask that the figure wore, were emotionless as it breathed in deeply and spoke in a monotone voice "I've been fine Hokage sama" the mask the figure wore held fox like features that made Sarutobi feel a pain of guilt build up in his stomach as he stared at the figure with care and love burning in his eyes.

"I hope nothing has happened when I was away"

Sarutobi could only laugh as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Kitsune, his footsteps slow but careful.

Quickly standing up, Kitsune walked over to Sarutobi and knelt down before him again, halting him from moving any further, making Sarutobi frown "Kitsune please stand up, I wish to speak to you eye to eye"

Kitsune stood up, his height allowed him to stand before the Hokage at his chest, barely to his shoulders

"And if you could, please remove the mask, Naruto"

Kitsune could only stare at the Hokage for a few seconds before complying and slowly placing his left hand on the mask. Pulling it away, his dark black hair suddenly became blonde in color, a golden blonde that could be seen a mile away.

His shaggy yet spikey blonde hair seemed to flow smoothly, his face still held some of the baby fat but overall held a mature look to it. He also had what seemed to be three whisker marks on each cheek, something that seemed off about person having but didn't faze people one bit.

"Naruto, how do you feel about leaving Anbu? You would be able relax from the harsh missions Anbu go on and you would be able to be full-fledged Special Jounin"

Naruto could only stare at Sarutobi, a smile so small it was barely recognizable on his face as he spoke "Hokage Sama, I am happy where I am now, I get paid very well, and I am good at the job that I do. I know you worry about me, but you must understand, that Special Jounin would not be suitable for someone like me. I can help Jounin on missions as an Anbu, and you forget that Special Jounin only receive that rank when they are extremely good in one area then other shinobi,"

Naruto walked slowly toward the window of the Hokages office, Sarutobi by his side as they looked over the village with care and loved burning in their eyes "You know, that every skill an exceptional shinobi must need has been drilled into my mind and soul, and the skill only grows as I get stronger for those I love and hold precious to me"

Sarutobi could only stare at Naruto in slight defeat and happiness as he took a puff from his pipe that somehow made it in his mouth as Naruto spoke "Still the stubborn Uzumaki I love dearly, you take after your mothers and fathers personalities to much"

Naruto looked over at Sarutobi, his smile more noticeable as he closed his eyes and spoke "I made sure to balance those personalities or it would have been the end of me"

Sarutobi could only laugh loudly as Naruto smiled beside him, Sarutobi's arm slowly wrapped around Narutos shoulder as he gave him a soft squeeze and walked back to his seat "You always find a way to make me laugh Naruto,"

Sarutobi began to look through the scrolls that sat on his desk and started to work as Naruto placed his mask back on. Bowing to Sarutobi he turned as the Hokage spoke "The Hyuga heiress passed the Genin exam, making her the top kunoichi in her class as well, I know it must have hurt to leave when you were going to wait for her after she was done"

Naruto could only stare at the door in front of him, a soft smile painted on his lips that was hidden behind his mask "That's terrific news Hokage Sama, thank you for sharing with me" and with that, Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Sarutobi alone in his office.

"Hinata Hyuga 'Uzumaki Namikaze'" Sarutobi could only hum as a smile formed on his lips "That sounds quite catchy if I don't say so myself, hope my instincts are right on this one or I could lose a lot of money" Sarutobi could only stare outside the window of his office and sigh "Why did I make such a bet with that pervert of mine?"

 _ **Hyuga HouseHold**_

Hinata and Neji could be seen in the courtyard of their clan's estate, both standing a few feet away from each other, both sweating and panting, their eyes squinting as they stared at each other.

"Hinata Sama, you're a lot stronger since we last sparred," Nejis calm voice flew over in Hinata's ears as her knees began to shake and her arms started to feel heavy "But yet again, it's not enough, but you'll get their soon, I promise" And with that Hinata fell to her knees, her breathing loud for all to hear as Neji relaxed and walked toward Hinata with a limp.

Hinata could only cough and take the water bottle that was offered to her by Neji, allowing Neji to twist the cap off of the water bottle, Hinata took little sips until she was able to breath easily and took small but steady gulps

"I still wasn't strong enough to take you down Neji kun, Im still weak"

Neji could only stare at the sullen look on Hinata's face as she spoke, her words spoken with shame and depression. Quickly squatting down to her level, Neji suddenly gripped Hinatas noise between his thumb and pointer finger.

With a soft tug, Neji watched as Hinatas head started to tilt up slightly and odd look in her eyes as her head continued tilting up. Quickly pulling his hand away he watched as she sneezed, her sneeze could only put simply as girly and cute.

"Neji kun! I've told you I don't like it when you do that" Hinatas soft pout made Neji chuckle softly as he stood up and stared at her with a soft smile on his lips "Then don't say such things, you will grow to surpass me Hinata sama, I know you will, but you will only achieve that goal by training yourself hard, like how Naruto san always says 'True strength comes from those who train and fight for the sole purpose of protecting others that they love dearly, only then can one be pushed to the limits that many people call impossible' don't forget his words Hinata sama"

Hinata could only mentally face palm, Naruto had said that over and over to her, how could she forget such a beautiful piece of wisdom.

"I will never forget Naruto kun's wisdom," Hinata gave A brief pause before speaking up, a blush painted on her cheeks "I was, being stupid again wasn't i?"

Neji could only smile and shake his head "You're fine I get those moments too, but don't let them control you, if you do, you'll never gain the strength you require to protect the ones you love and to surpass our ancestors"

Hinata could only nod, a small spark of determination glowing in her eyes as she stood up, something that Neji didn't see often, but every time he did, he loved every second of it.

"I swear that I will grow strong only to protect the ones I love, my village, and to surpass our ancestors and finally reunite the main house and branch"

Neji could only stare at Hinata, his eyes wide and smile big, with each word the small spark of determination grew until it was evident that it was the only thing burning within her eyes, something that gave Neji hope and confidence that she could those things ' _Even when you're not here Naruto san, you seem to inspire all to do great things"_

"Naruto san would be very proud Hinata sama" Neji spoke, not noticing the figure as tall as him coming up behind Hinata with a small smile painted on his lips "Oh I am, especially after hearing that"

Hinata could only eep as she jumped in the air slightly, the determined look she had gone, replaced with a blush and shy posture as she spoke up "Naruto kun, you've c-come back home"

Naruto could only give a small smile to Hinata, making her blush triple in size and darken in shade, the butterflies in her stomach seemed to make her happy yet nervous as Naruto smiled at her.

"From the spar, I can testify to Nejis comment, you have grown strong Hinata Sama"

Neji could only smirk as Hinata began to push her index fingers together as she tried to form a sentence. Her words fumbling over each other as she tried to hide her embarrassment, until finally she took a deep breath and spoke as loud as her voice would allow her.

"T-t-thank you Naruto kun"

Neji could only smile at the small exchange between friends, until he noticed Naruto suddenly bow and fall onto one of his knees. Without hesitation, Neji turned around and did the same, only seeing the feet of the person he bowed to, but quickly put together who stood before him.

Hiashi Hyuga stood before the three teens, each of them bowing toward him, but unlike Neji and Naruto. Hinata stood on her feet and bowed, her blush now slightly visible as she watched her father look over the three with a stern gaze, until it fell onto Naruto directly and with a stern look he spoke.

"Come Naruto, I wish to hear how your mission went and I need to speak with you"

Naruto could only give a soft but yet firm "Hai" as he followed his master out of the courtyard and into the large building that sat a couple of feet away from the courtyard.

 _ **Hiashis office**_

"Tell me of your mission Naruto,"

Naruto stood before Hiashi, his feet slightly separated as he stood straight as a pencil, his eyes staring straight into Hiashi's as he spoke "We were able to track down the escapee and cornered him on the border between Fire and Rock. He put up a fight and it cost him his life, our mission was a failure"

Hiashi gave Naruto a small glare before speaking "How did this man die?"

Naruto was quick with his response, his voice now monotone as he spoke "I was able to cut the snakes head off before it bit"

Hiashi stared at Naruto, his gaze lingering on him before falling onto the desk that sat before him. Placing his hand on the paper work before him, he softly but swiftly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it "Did you personally clean the blade?" Hiashi could only stare at Naruto waiting for his response.

"Hai, my blade still needs to be cleaned, as you can see" Naruto softly placed his hand on his left thigh, softly stroking the handles of the kunai that rested in his kunai holster before dragging his hand to the left side of his thigh and swiftly pulled his tanto blade out of its sheathe.

As Naruto took a step forward, Hiashi watched with a cold gaze as he noticed the tanto blade pointing toward Narutos stomach as he was reaching over to grab the handle. Looking over the blade, Hiashi looked behind Narutos shoulder to see the slight message he was sending him.

" _Someones watching"_

Hiashi closed his eyes as he gripped the handle of the tanto blade, veins suddenly popping out around his eyes, seeing three chakra signatures at the door of his office, Hiashi could only sigh and open his eyes as the veins slowly faded away.

"Hinata! Hinabi! Neji! Come! Now!"

Naruto could only keep his head bowed as he heard the sliding doors open and fast but steady footsteps stop behind him.

"Why are you spying on my conversation?"

Not looking up, the three Hyuga's kept their heads bowed, the glare Hiashi had on them making their blood run cold.

"All three of you will wash the floors of dojo as punishment and you will go without food tonight, do I make myself clear?"

The three Hyugas could only nod their heads and give a respectful "Hai" in unison before they walked out of the room, shutting the doors behind them.

Hiashi simply sighed, his hand finding its way to the bridge of his nose as he pinched it "Hiashi sama, are you feeling ill?"

Looking up at Naruto, Hiashi simply shook his head and cringed slightly when a sudden pulse of pain entered his mind.

"With clan and village meetings I find myself sleeping less often and I have a headache that just doesn't seem to go away" Hiashi's stern and cold voice slowly showed a hint of pain as he spoke

Naruto could only frown slightly while his straight posture started to slowly crumble as he stared at Hiashi.

"Why don't you take a nap? I can make your favorite tea, yes you have to finish the paper work you have, but you can finish it tomorrow and if you wish I can look over them, give you my best opinion on them"

Hiashi simply growled before standing up making Naruto bow his head and stand straight

"I agree with you, I do need to relax or I might make a mistake if I am falling asleep at my desk, see to my paper work while I sleep and have someone send the tea to the garden, I want to relax first before resting"

Naruto simply bowed from the waist and spoke with a soft tone "Hai"

Watching Hiashi walk out of the doors and head toward the garden, Naruto swiftly made his way toward the kitchen and poked his head in making the figures that stood in the kitchen stare at him with smiles and wave.

"Lord Hiashi wishes for his tea to be brought to him in the gardens, after that he will be resting for the day so we must be quiet," Naruto paused before he felt a slight tug on his Anbu pants, looking down he noticed the young girl staring at him with a shy gaze as she lifted her arms in the air towards him.

Smiling at the young girl, Naruto picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, causing the young girls black raven hair to bounce as she giggled.

"Have you been giving your parents trouble since I've been gone?"

The young girl could only shake her head as she smiled down at Naruto, her giggle and laugh causing all the people present to smile and continue working, happy that Naruto's come back.

"I have to go now, I will be overlooking Lord Hiashi's work in his office if any of you need me"

Naruto swiftly put the girl down, making the raven-haired girl frown and pout, with a quick stomp of her foot, she turned and looked away from Naruto, making him smile softly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going, I promise I will make it up to you, if I hear you've been good, I'll take you out to go get a treat! How does that sound?"

The little girl could turn and nod her head with a smile as she ran off toward a couple that stood a few feet away cutting up vegetables and cooking meats.

Naruto looked over everyone in the kitchen and smiled to himself as he watched them chat amongst each other, their smiles and laughs warming his heart.

Looking over everyone, he embedded the memory into his heart forever before turning and walking away.

As Naruto stepped swiftly yet quietly through the halls, he noticed the many members walking around, doing their work, talking to each other, some with smiles, others with frowns, every corner held a little bit of life, something he couldn't imagine without.

" _I will protect them all, even if it costs me my life"_ And with that thought, he walked away, his warm blue eyes slowly going cold as he thought of the dangers that could pop up and hurt the ones he loved.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! My third term was coming to an end at school and we had a lot of testing and homework to do, and also make up work. I hope you guys liked this chapter, make sure to review my story, give me ideas of what you guys liked and if you see any small or huge mistakes.

With that said I hope you guys stay for more, and hope you will all stay to read, cya! Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys Giki16 here, glad you guys are still here and still reading my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review if you see any small or big mistakes.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Kyubi talking"**_

Ninetailed Hyuga Servant chapter 6

* * *

Hinata could be seen walking down the streets of Konoha, her fellow teammates and sensei walking beside her. Kiba and Akamaru held scratches on their faces, twigs and dirt coating them both as Kiba carried what seemed to a brown cat with a red bow on its left ear.

The cat just sat in Kiba's arms, licking its legs as it gave Akamaru and Kiba a side glance. Watching the cat look away, Kiba could have sworn the cat smirked at them both.

"Can I kill it?"

Hinata gasped as she quickly turned around and snatched the cat from Kibas arms and held the kitten close. The cat just gave off a soft pur as Hinata stroked its back, and scratched underneath its chin.

"Kiba kun! You can't kill Tora! She didn't do anything to you!"

Hinata sweat dropped at the looks her teammates and sensei gave her as she blushed.

"O-ok maybe she did scratch you u-up a bit"

Shino could only shake his head, his voice holding what seemed to be amusement as he spoke "The cat didn't just scratch him, she killed his pride"

Kurenai could only laugh at this while Kibas whole posture fell as he cried anime tears.

"If we were assigned to kill the cat, I would have been the one to bring its stupid face back in"

Kurenai laughed harder at that and wiped away tears as Hinata giggled beside her, Shino simply kept walking but the aura around him seemed to show he was laughing inside.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

* * *

Sarutobi could only laugh as Tora was dragged away by the client, his eyes looking over the three Genin before him. Hinata held some dirt patches on her knees and held what seemed to be one twig in her messy hair.

Shino looked exactly like Hinata except on one of his shades lenses they held scratch marks on them, showing he was tossed around by the 'Demon Cat of Konoha' as well, and it took every fiber of his being to not start busting up laughing at Kiba and Akamarus condition.

To put it simply, it seemed like they were put through hell, "Another successful D Ranked mission well done Kurenai, your team seems to coming along just fine when it comes to teamwork"

Kurenai could only smile and nod, her gaze falling on her students, her eyes slowly glowing with love and care for each of them.

"That's why I wish to assign you and your team a C Ranked mission"

Kurenai and Iruka both looked over at Sarutobi with their mouths hanging open, their eyes wide in shock. Kiba, Hinata and Shino all looked up with shock but slowly they held smiles on their faces, happy that they were going to be assigned a more challenging mission.

"Hokage Sama! I don't think theyre ready for a C Ranked yet, they've barely done enough D Ranked ones to be sent on a C Rank" it was easy to hear the worry in Iruka's tone making Kurenai quickly nod in agreement.

"I don't think my teams ready Hokage Sama, like Iruka said, we haven't done enough D ranked ones to prepare them, and I wish to train them a little longer so they will be ready for such a mission"

Kiba could only scoff as he pointed at Kurenai, his frown perfectly seen on his face "Come on Sensei! We're ready! Can we please have a C Ranked? Please! We won't let you down and D ranks are just getting annoying! How does painting fences help with being a shinobi?"

Hinata could only nod in agreement, her index fingers coming together as she spoke, her head slightly down at the attention she was getting "Kurenai sensei I would really like to go too, I don't mind D Ranks but we won't learn how to be good Shinobi without going out on the field and experiencing what it is to be a shinobi"

Shino could only nod in agreement with Hinata, his monotone voice taking control of the conversation "She does have a point Sensei, Kiba as well, we know you wish to keep us safe, but by doing that you're endangering us as well, if we don't learn how to be shinobi now, then when later comes, we might not be ready"

Iruka and Kurenai could only stare at the Genin with shock, pride and tad bit of anger burning in their eyes, and before Sarutobi could speak, Kurenai beat him to the punch.

"I care about all three of you and when I say you three are not ready, you are not ready. We're leaving, meet me at our usual spot, because if you three wish to go on a C Rank, then you must earn it"

With that said Kurenai turned and walked away, leaving her three stunned students and chuckling Hokage.

"If I were you three, I would hurry to your training station before she beats you all into the ground" Hearing that from their Hokage, the three genin all ran toward the door, Kiba shouting for his teacher to come back as Hinata yelled out apologies.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

* * *

Two figures could be seen throwing punches at each other, their forms moving as quickly as their bodies allowed them as they fought each other. Their breathing loud and clear, showing that they had been fighting for a long time.

One of the figures threw a high kick, the tip of their foot an inch away from colliding with the other figures head, but with a raise of their forearm, the figure was able to stop the blow and with their left hand, shove the leg away and throw a punch, allowing the figure to punch the other in the shoulder.

A few feet away, two more figures could be seen lashing at each other with kunai's, one hand holding the kunai vertical why the other hand was slightly opened, the figures stood a few feet away from each other, and with a quick push of their feet, they lashed out again, their kunai's clashing against each other every now and then, making sparks fly. The figures stances resembled what boxer's forms were like, both hands close to their faces as they spread their legs apart helping them make steady paces which in turn helped them make circles around each other, waiting for the other to make the next move.

And once again they lashed out, one cutting the other on the leg while the other retaliated and cut their opponents left arm.

As the figures both clashed against each other again they heard a small bell sound off, making every figure stop in their tracks and bow to one another as they walked toward the crowd of trees that surrounded them.

Making it to one tree in particular, the figures sat down and took of the masks that they wore and took sips from their drinks, helping them cool down from the warm air.

"You all did good today, take the rest of the day off and do whatever you wish, we have a mission tomorrow, in the afternoon"

The figures all looked up to one of the branches and recognized the fox mask on the voices face "Kitsune, why do you always make us train, it's really annoying ya know"

Kitsune looked over at the purple haired women and growled slightly as he stared down at her, his icy blue eyes making her shiver "Because Snake, we all have to keep our skills and forms in check, and by questioning my methods of teaching, I want all of you to get up and go over our formations,"

The women stared at Kitsune with wide eyes as the other three all growled at her, one of the figures wiped his lips, with a loud sigh he spoke out for the other two, and him "Captain can't you make her do it? WE didn't say anything"

Kitsune only shook his head as he sat back down on the branch and stared at each and every one of them "From A to Z, and no breaks in between"

The women only growled as she stood up and began putting her mask on "I wish we knew who you were so we could raid your home and beat the shit out of you, I wanted to get dango but no, you have to be an ass and"

It went on like that as the women rambled on to herself as she went through the formations with her teammates, Kitsune watching them all with a tiny smile on his lips ' _It's fun making them angry'_

 _ **With Hinata**_

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that this was training, it wasn't training at all. It was a fight to the death, something Kiba, Hinata and Shino knew that they weren't ready for.

As they made it to the training ground to find their teacher wasn't there, they were all extremely surprised, they waited for over an hour for their sensei to arrive, only to find her late, something she never did.

When Kiba started to complain, it happened, their sensei popped out of thin air and began to attack them, Kiba was thrown while Hinata received a bruise on her left arm, Shino was captured in their senseis genjutsu, and as he slept, Kurenai held a kunai against his throat.

Hinata and Kiba surrender, they couldn't think of how to get their teammate safely, and being told by their sensei that there was more 'bandits' surrounding them, in hiding, made it almost impossible.

After releasing Shino from the genjutsu, Kurenai sat all her students down and began to speak

"That's a C rank mission, and it can progress to be worse given the situations, we could come across a missing nin looking for money if we are escorting an important figure, you can be delivering a message from one Kage to another and get ambushed by an enemy country, thinking the message is a contract between the two villages to attack another," Kurenai paused noticing her students were listening closely to her, something she wasn't used to, with a small blush she continued.

"Anything can happen on a mission and as your teacher I shall prepare you three and help all of you achieve your dreams, even if I have to make you sweat, cry and bleed"

Kiba, Shino and Hinata stared at their teacher in awe, before they all nodded their heads and yelled out together "Hai!"

 _ **Four weeks Later**_

* * *

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino could be seen walking down the streets of Konoha with smiles adorning their faces, by just seeing how Shino walking faster than normal, it was enough for his teammates to see that he was excited just like them.

They were being sent on their first C Ranked mission, something that their sensei had requested without the Hokage asking her if she thought her team wanted one.

They were heading toward the main gate of their village, their sensei and client waiting for them at the gate.

"Kurenai sensei!" Kiba picked up his pace slightly making Hinata and Shino pick up their pace too, Akamaru barked loudly as he panted happily atop his master's head.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino are you three ready?" The three students nodded, their excitement evident, Kiba and Akamaru stood with confidence, Shino seemed normal as ever, but only his team could notice the small things that showed otherwise. Hinata stood with confidence, but her shy behavior began to take over as she thought of the dangers that may come ahead, leading to negative thoughts of how she could mess up her team, or worse, become a burden and make her team fail.

Noticing Hinata's sudden scared and slightly nervous look, Kurenai stood beside her and rested her hand atop her head and spoke with upmost love and care "Don't worry about anything Hinata, I will be here the whole way, you have me and your teammates, anything can happen but you have to keep strong, or the whole team can fall"

Hinata nodded slightly better but slightly worse "Kurenai sensei what if I drag the team down, I I don't want to a burden"

Kurenais gaze sharpened at that, she knew how the Hyuga clan was but hoped they were soft on Hinata, but yet again, knowing the Hyuga clan, they probably saw Hinatas soft side as a mistake, a weak point. Something she was happy Hinata had, because both of her teammates had sympathy for others but it only went to an extent, with Hinatas soft and kind personality, she was certain she could help her teammates learn more about showing kindness to others.

"Hinata, you are strong in your own right, and if I had to be brutally honest, you are slightly ahead of both of your teammates when it comes to strength, I know your clan must have taught you many things but I also notice that you seem to hold a lot of wisdom that has been bestowed upon you by some else, tell me, am I you first sensei?"

Hinata blushed at the compliment and quickly spoke up "One of the servants in my clan has helped me tremendously, he, he helps me in more ways than I can imagine, and he always helps me whenever I am in trouble"

Kurenai stared at Hinata with a soft smile, she noted the bitter taste she spat when she said 'servant" but noted the blush on her cheeks growing as she spoke of the person, she didn't fully give her an answer but it was good enough.

"Well this person seems to have helped me with half of my training I had in store for you but don't think I will go soft on you, but don't ever forget that your strong as well in your own right, don't ever compare yourself to others, or you'll only drag yourself down"

Hinata nodded, a smile painted on her lips "Hai sensei"

The client groaned as he took a drink from the sake bottle he held in his hand, wiping his lips he spoke, his attitude evident as ever "Can we go now? I have a bridge to build"

A tick mark grew on Kurenai's forehead as she gave the man a glare, making him sweat drop and wave his hands in front of him in defense "Whenever you're ready, I'm sorry"

Kurenai sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the headache that began to grow "Were setting out right now Tazuna san, no need to get on our nerves"

Tazuna quickly nodded, a small blush on his face showing he was tipsy as he spoke "Of course im sorry, I just wish to get home quickly, I really need to finish this bridge that will help my country to the main land"

Kurenai nodded in response, her gaze on Tazuna as she looked him up and down " _Somethings off about him, it seems like..He's hiding something from us"_

"Hinata Sama, can I at least get a goodbye before you leave?"

Hinata eeped, making her teammates and sensei raise an eyebrow at the stranger that stood before them.

"Kitsune, im sorry, I I was in a hurry, and um and"

The Anbu operative chuckled, making Hinata blush harder and pout as she grew embarrassed.

"Kitsune!" Hinatas shout only made him laugh slightly at her embarrassment, before he stopped and held out a bento box.

"You forgot one of your bento box's I thought you might want it before you headed out on your trip"

Hinata's blush deepened as she shakily took the bento box from kitsune and held the bento box close to her chest.

"Arigato Kitsune, I was in a rush and I"

"It fine Hinata sama, don't worry, I'll always be watching out for you, its my job"

Hinata frowned at that but she felt Kitsune standing beside her and whispering "and because you are one of my precious people, someone I would gladly die for it if meant protecting you"

Hinata blushed but smiled at that, making Kiba growl at how this masked teen made Hinata smile.

Kurenai could hardly breath as she stared at the deadliest man from Konoha, possibly from the shinobi world, in their time of course, speaking to Hinata as if they were close friends.

Many knew how cold hearted this man was, this child, it was known that Kitsune was the second youngest Anbu operative to join the corp at the same age as Itachi Uchiha, there was rumors that he was a Anbu captain but again only rumors, but by the stories she heard about him, it could be true that he was already a captain.

Hinata watched as Kitsune looked over her team and client with a cold gaze, making them all buckle at their knees from the small killing intent he was leaking.

"Kitsune, they are my, my, friends and team p-please don't scare them"

Kitsune simply nodded as he looked at Hinata, his cold gaze gone, replaced with a kinder one "Of course Hinata sama, my apologies"

Looking over her team again, Hinata noticed how he looked each of them up and down, her nervousness tried to take over, but she stood her ground and spoke, knowing what Kitsune was thinking "Kitsune, they will protect me, and I w-will protect them too, p-please trust me, and my team"

Kitsune growled softly as he turned and began to walk away "I trust you, but if they let anything happen to you, I will kill them, no matter how much you care for them"

Kurenai gulped slightly at how his voice became so ice cold, Shino and Kiba shook slightly from the killing intent that he leaked once more making Akamaru whimper and bury himself in Kibas coat.

"They will Kitsune, I promise! Didn't you, w-want a h-hug?"

Kitsune stopped in his tracks as he turned around, and suddenly appeared in front of Hinata, his face only a few inches from hers, allowing her to see his warm blue eyes.

Her stomach twirled as she shyly raised her arms making Kitsune hug her and whisper in her ear "Be safe, and remember, I'm always watching"

Hinata gave a shy, and shaky "Hai", her arms slightly squeezing Kitsune making him squeeze back softly, pulling away, Kitsune grabbed Hinata's nose with his pointer finger and thumb, and tugged on it making Hinata sneeze, which was quickly followed with a pout "Kitsune!"

Chuckling softly, Kitsune imbedded the memory of her pout and blush

Hinata turned and ran to her team waving goodbye to Kitsune as he stood and watched her stand in front of her sensei and chat with her team.

With a shake of her head, Kurenai and her team looked back and stood in surprise, Kitsune was gone from his spot, leaving only a small trail of dust floating in the air where he last stood.

Looking at Hinata, everyone held curios yet fearful gazes as Kiba spoke up, saying what was on all of their minds "So…Who's the guy?"

* * *

Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter and i hope you stay for more, i hope you guys will leave reviews of the big or minors mistakes i made, and reviews of the things you guys want in this story or like, again thank you for staying with my story and cya guys later!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter and I hope you'll stay for more, again if you see any minor or big mistakes please let me know, and I'm happy you are reading my story.

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Kyubi Talking"**_

* * *

NineTailed Hyuga Servant

"Hokage Sama, I will leave right now, thank you for the information" Kitsune stood before Sarutobi, his eyes cold as ice as he spoke. The killing intent leaking from him making those in the building have goosebumps. He bowed swiftly and with a quick turn he headed for the door but was stopped by Sarutobi's shout.

"Kitsune!"

Kitsune froze in his spot, his hand only an inch away from the door knob, his cold calculating blue eyes staring intently on the door in front of him.

"You will stay here in Konoha, I already have a genin team ready to depart and meet with Kurenai's team"

Kitsune turned and with a monotone voice, slightly laced with anger he spoke "Two genin teams will not stop a former member of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and if its Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, then I must be there, as servant and body guard of Hinata Hyuga, heiress of Hyuga clan, it is my sworn duty to protect her, don't forget the deal you made with Hiashi sama, Hokage san"

Sarutobi froze at that and sighed as he rolled his fingers on his desk and stared at Naruto with slight sadness and anger.

"If you truly care about the heiress of the Hyuga clan, then you must let her go and trust in her teammates and back up team. She will rely on you too much Kitsune, especially if you always come running to her aid when she is in trouble, she is a Shinobi of Konoha, she must learn to handle situations on her own, just like you"

Kitsune didn't move a muscle, and with a grunt he turned and headed for the door again "When I know she's strong enough to stand on her own, then I won't come running to her aid, I will simply stand by and wait until I am needed, I was given this mission the day I was born, my life was made to protect Hinata sama, Hiashi sama, and Hanabi sama,"

Kitsunes tone suddenly changed, it went soft, his voice calm and collective, somehow at peace when he spoke "I made a promise with a very important person, on their death bed they begged me to watch out for all three of them, and I will do just that"

With that said, Kitsune walked out the door leaving a very sad and defeated Hokage. Looking out the window and watching a red blur racing across the rooftops of the village before it suddenly disappeared in thin air, Sarutobi could only sigh loudly and place his face in his hand "I shouldn't have allowed you into your parent's library"

 _ **Land of Waves**_

* * *

Kurenai stood beside Hinata, watching Kiba and Shino walking up and down on the trees of the forest. As Kiba walked up and down on the tree, he would suddenly lose his balance and fall off, while Akamaru barked at him making him shout back at his companion in slight anger an embarrassment "It's a lot harder than it looks Akamaru! I'm getting it, just watch!"

Shino would continue walking before jumping down and starting over again, his eyes would look the tree up and down before he would stare at his feet and simply think to himself, making Kurenai smile and Hinata giggle at how her teammates were trying very hard to accomplish the exercise their sensei gave them.

"How come Hinata isn't doing this!?" Looking over at the very confused Inuzuka, Kurenai blew a strand of hair from her face as she stared at her student while Hinata could only blush at the attention Kiba and Shino gave her.

Noticing Hinata's blush and now sudden shy posture, Kurenai shouted back, slight anger in her voice "Because she has been already taught this exercise and she can already do it on water to!"

Kiba could only stare at Hinata, his chin handing loosely as he stared at Hinata. Feeling this overwhelming sense of defeat but slight attraction, Kiba continued to watch Hinata as she pressed her index fingers together and look up at him with a blush on her face and soft smile.

His heart skipped a beat

With a raise of an eyebrow, Shino stared between his two teammates and sighed " _of course, he has to be attracted to our teammate, it will only lead to bad things if he doesn't snap out of it"_ watching his teammate and sensei argue back and forth between each other Shino began walking on the tree, his brow furrowing in concentration as he walked in a steady pace.

"Come one Sensei! Can't you give us anymore hints? Hinata! Can you point us to the right direction?" Kiba pratically begged as he fell to his knees. When he went to stand up and argue again, he felt wisp of wind pass by his cheek, and followed with a thud.

Looking down, Kiba stared in shock at the kunai that was imbedded in the ground in front of him, quickly turning around he stared with wide eyes at Shino, sitting at the very top of the tree, staring down at his team.

"I don't need any pointers, I was able to figure it out on my own" Shinos montone voice somehow was able to make it to the ears of his team, making Kurenai and Hinata clap, while Kiba bowed his head and sighed " _This is a lot harder than I thought"_

Looking over at Hinata and kurenai, Kiba sat on the ground and took a breather while Akamaru licked Kiba's hand with affection and care.

"I almost got it Akamaru, I can feel it, don't worry about me!"

Akamaru barked and jumped on Kiba's lap in reply, what seemed to be a smile of encouragement on his face as he licked his companion's cheek, making Kiba smile.

Looking over at Hinata, Kiba let his curiosity take over, a question popping in his head which soon was placed on his tongue "Hey Hinata, who taught you this stuff?"

Hinata looked over at Kiba, happy to answer before someone beat her to the punch "I taught her subtle things so she would be prepared and ready when she went out on her missions for the Leaf"

Hinata gasped, while Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba looked up into the trees to see a familiar person laying on a branch lazily, cleaning what seemed to be a kunai with a rag.

A rag that was white but had some type of red smudges left from the kunai he cleaned

Kurenai was able to distinguish that it was blood on the rag, making her slightly uneasy, and questioning why Kitsune had blood on his kunai.

"K-kitsune!"

Kitsune ignored the others and suddenly disappeared from the branch and appeared before Hinata, his eyes looking over her form in upmost care and worry.

"You weren't injured Hinata sama? I heard your team came across Zabuza, I came as fast as I could"

Kurenai slightly scowled at Kitsune, but when he turned his gaze in her direction it died as quickly as it came and bowed her head slightly, her heart was pounding in her chest.

She couldn't believe that he could simply stop a person with a look alone, it truly showed how strong he was.

"I-im fine Kitsune, I'm s-sorry for making you w-worry" Hinata bowed her head in shame and embarrassment, her thoughts suddenly started taking over " _If I was stronger, Naruto kun wouldn't be worried about me all the time"_

Noticing Hinata's slight sadness, Kiba growled and walked up to toward the pair and placed his hand on Kitsune's shoulder, squeezing it slightly to show he meant business. Kiba smirked when he saw Kitsune shiver, thinking he was scared of the strength he had but as he did this he kept ignoring the slight whimpers that sounded like pleas coming from Akamaru.

"Hey! Why don't you leave her alo-"But Kiba's sentence died in his throat when he found his body flying backward, his eyes wide as he landed on the ground hard, on instinct he grabbed Akamaru from inside of his coat and held him high in the air as he skidded across the ground on his back.

Coming to a stop he groaned and felt a sudden rush of pain form in his head, starting from his forehead and slowly growing to the back of his head.

Looking up from where he laid, Kiba noticed the shocked looks from his team and looked over at Kitsune. His eyes widened as his pride was shot.

There stood Kitsune, his middle finger slowly coming down, meeting with is thumb, showing Kiba how he threw him.

By flicking him in the forehead

Hinata stood still, shock evident on her face, but hearing the groans of her teammate, Hinata stared at Kitsune and shook her head sadly, making him stand up straighter and close his eyes.

As Kitsune closed his eyes he breathed in deeply and relaxed, listening to his surroundings, when he heard the shuffle of feet, he knew it was Hinata who made the first move.

As she ran, Hinata noticed Shino was beside her, running toward Kiba too, but unlike Hinata, his face remained impassive except for the furrow of his brow. As Hinata closed the distance between her and Kiba, she stared down at him with worry painted on her face, quickly kneeling down beside Kiba, Hinata spoke out softly, watching as Akamaru licked his face in concern "Kiba kun, are you alright?"

Kiba nodded and groaned again as he sat up, his forehead slightly red, showing where Kitsune flicked him.

Kurenai suddenly snapped from her stupor as well and stood before Kitsune, swallowing down her fear as she spoke "Don't you ever touch my student!"

Kitsune looked up, the height difference obvious but his eyes were emotionless as he spoke, his voice more monotone than Shino's, slightly bordering on the robotic side "I don't allow people to touch me"

Looking over at her friend and sensei, Hinata noticed how Kitsune began to tap his index finger against his leg, standing up as quickly as she could she shouted out at the pair, hoping to distract Kitsune from what he wanted to do "Kitsune, come here right now and heal Kiba!"

Kurenai snapped her attention toward Hinata in shock and pride, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Hinata yelled at Kitsune, with upmost anger and respect but of course when she noticed the looks everyone around her gave, she blushed and shouted but more softly and shy "P-please"

Kitsune looked over Kurenai and walked away, coming toward Kiba, he ignored the growl Akamaru gave and knelt beside Hinata and placed his left hand on Kiba's forehead.

Muttering something to himself, Kitsune closed his eyes and at the same moment his hands began to glow a soft green, making Shino raise an eyebrow and watch as Kitsune healed his teammate " _The Anbu are extraordinary people"_

Kiba blushed slightly from the warm feeling the green chakra gave, knowing he was being healed he stared at Kitsune with anger and slight fear, " _This guy was able to knock me down by just flicking me… How is that even possible, man, these Anbu guys are serious when it comes to fighting"_

Hinata smiled softly at how Kitsune helped Kiba stand up but it was short lived when she noticed how Kitsune gripped Kiba's arm tightly and whispered in his ear.

She wasn't able to hear it, but by how Kiba's face paled, she could only guess that he warned him not to get on his nerves.

"Kitsune, apologize to my student, I don't care what rank you are, he deserves an apology"

Looking over his shoulder, Kitsune was able to see Kurenai standing behind him, her arms crossed and glare slightly wavering from the glare he gave her, but when he felt someone tug on his sleeve, he looked over at Hinata and noticed her mouthing 'Please'

With a sigh he looked at Kiba and spoke as he bowed "Forgive me Kiba san for my rash behavior"

Looking Kitsune up and down, Kiba scoffed and waved his hand as he looked away "Ya ya, its fine, I kind of deserved it, being Hinata's slave or guard or whatever, it's kind of your duty to make sure she's ok"

Kitsune stared at Kiba, slightly surprised at how this knucklehead of a ninja was able to comprehend that it was his job to watch out for Hinata for as long as he lived.

Sensing Hinata's anger, he quickly tried to change the conversation but Hinata beat him to the punch "Kitsune is not my slave, or my body guard, he is my friend, someone I cherish very much"

Kitsune could only sigh at that, a smile slowly building hidden behind his mask as he spoke "Your words are very kind Hinata sama, and I also think of you as one of my precious people, but don't forget I AM your servant and body guard"

Watching Hinata look away, a frown evident on her face, Kitsune sighed and looked at Kurenai "I want you to go into full detail on what happened, after that I'm going to scout around to see if I can find anything, the Hokage is also sending another team to help us,"

Looking Kitsune up and down while folding her arms, Kurenai softly glared as she spoke "If the Hokage was sending another team, he wouldn't have sent you, two jounin against one missing nin sounds fair and with six genins, bandits wouldn't be a problem"

Walking past Kurenai, Kitsune spoke as he made his way toward the trunk of a tree "The Hokage didn't send me, I came here myself, but the Hokage does know I am here, and he is fine with it"

Kurenai followed after Kitsune, standing beside him as he sat down and relaxed against the trunk of the tree, his index fingers tapping against his thigh as he listened to his surroundings "The most feared man in Konoha and maybe the shinobi nations came to protect a Jounin and a Genin team, how cute"

Kitsune shook his head, his icy blue eyes going soft as he spoke "I came here to protect one Genin, no one else, it isn't my job to watch out for you or the two boys"

Staring at Kitsune, Kurenai could only shake her head in disbelief as she sat down beside Kitsune, an easy two feet separating them as she spoke "So tell me, how did someone like you become a 'Slave' or 'Body guard' for the Hyuga heiress? Did the Hyuga clan hire you?"

Kitsune stared at Hinata, Kurenai noticing the care and worry burning in his eyes as he spoke "You can believe whatever you want to believe"

Kurenai scoffed and looked between Kitsune and Hinata, smiling to herself she looked over her students "I can see that you truly do care about Hinata, and judging by your eyes, you are not part of the Hyuga clan, and the way Hinata acts around you, she seems to have known you for a long time"

Kitsune gave a soft hum as he closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the wind blowing softly through the leafs "You can believe whatever you want to believe, but right now I want you to tell me what happened, I came across your two dipshits you left by the side of the road,"

"I was able to find out they were working with Zabuza, he was hired by some other figure to kill Tazuna before he built the bridge, that's all I was able to get out of them" Kurenai smiled softly to herself, she knew she wasn't good when it came to interrogation but she was happy she was able to get the information.

"You're right, they work for Zabuza and Zabuza was hired by Gato, a crime boss who has been stealing money, valuables, and even has been taking women and children to sell them into sex slave trafficking"

Kurenai nodded, slightly upset that Kitsune was able to get that out of the two missing nin but pushed her feelings aside and spat in disgust "Tazuna was able to inform us of Gato, and when meeting with Zabuza it's only a matter of time before he heals up and comes back to finish the job"

Kitsune nodded, feeling the wave of anger coming from Kurenai "How can this sick bastard do the things he does? He destroys families, sales women, kills men, and bankrupts everyone, only leaving crumbs that even mice wouldn't even want to eat"

Nodding in agreement, Kitsune stood up and twisted his upper body side to side, his back popping in the process "I'm going to scout around, stay here and train them as much as you can. Zabuza will come back, and they need to be ready, with Kakashi and his team, we won't have to worry about them not being battle ready"

Kurenai nodded in agreement, Team seven was Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and a boy named Sai, each were in their own way ready for fighting, something Kurenai and Kitsune knew, knowing that Kakashi was their teacher. As lazy as he was, when he saw someone with flawed attributes and they worked alongside him, he wanted them a hundred percent.

"When I'm looking around, I'll try to see if I can find Gato's hideout, if I can attack the source of the diseases, I'll stop the plague"

Kurenai looked up at Kitsune, her eyes wide "Wait, what will you do if you find his hideout?" She understood what his phrase meant but she didn't know if he was going to kill him, or stop him and let the villagers handle it.

Kitsune looked at her, his blue eyes now cold as he spoke, his voice now monotone "If I can attack the source of the disease I can stop the plague"

And with that, Kitsune jumped into the air, and while Kurenai followed his trail she could only stare in awe at how he disappeared into thin air, she only blinked while he was in midair and only after she blinked he was gone.

' _His speed…its unnatural…how can someone so young be so powerful?'_

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter sorry it took a long time, my dog got fixed so I was watching him a lot, also again sorry for their being no action. Action will soon come, but right now I want to keep away from that and have you guys more engrossed in how Hinata, Naruto, and other characters are in my story.

Other than that, please leave a review they always brighten up my day, and please review if you see any minor or big mistakes or if you want something in this story. With me being a reader as well, I know how it feels to find the story extremely good but has minor flaws like grammar or they just add something completely random messing with the flow of the story.

Glad you guys are still here and hope you stay for more! Cya till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, review if you see any big or minor mistakes, review if you want something added to this story. Glad you're still here and hope you'll stay to the very end

"Normal Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Kyubi Talking"**_

* * *

NineTailed Hyuga Servant

"Do you have someone special to you?"

The question was personal yet simple, something Naruto was able to answer in a heartbeat "Yes I do, and I will do anything for them to help them achieve their dreams and I will protect them will my life, they are my precious people, something that gives me the strength to do the things I do"

"I see, then you are truly strong and I am happy to have found someone who understands the true meaning of strength"

Naruto looked the girl in front of him, up and down, admiring her features, and grace. He had met many girls before, women as well, but she came close third in being one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life.

Naruto plucked the herb out of the ground with upmost care and agility, making the girl closely watch him and smile.

"Forgive me, I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is Haku, what may yours be?"

Haku had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. Wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges, decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. And for a final touch she also wore a dark-coloured choker around her neck, somehow matching with her dark brown eyes.

Naruto smiled softly, his smile was genuine and kind, making Haku blush at how cute and handsome the boy in front of her was.

Sitting on his knees, Naruto wore what seemed to be a black kimono, wrapping around his physique showing that for someone his age that he was actually quite toned and around his waist, seemed to be a dark purple sash that kept the kimono from falling off, but as tightly tied as it looked it still allowed Haku to see how toned he really was. The black kimono showed off his chest, and the large scar that seemed to run across his chest diagonally showing that he had seen the battlefield before. But in doing that, it made Haku stare more intently, noticing smaller scars that could be barely seen in the light. A blush formed on her cheeks as she tried to not think of how this boy, no, how this man sat before her.

Naruto held what seemed to be a lazy posture as he sat on his knees, something that wasn't easily accomplished, but somehow, he did.

"My name is Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you Haku san" reaching over, Naruto softly raised and pulled Haku's hand toward him and gave a soft kiss on her hand.

Haku could only stare at Naruto, feeling how soft his lips were, something that seemed unnatural for a boy to have but as he pulled away, she felt how slightly rough it was, her blush could only deepen as he sat back up and continued pulling the herbs with her.

"I'm terribly sorry that your master is ill, I hope he gets better, my master has been feeling ill as well, but with him being so far away it makes my hairs stand on end knowing that I cannot help him while I am away, but I know he will rest easily when he figures out I am with his daughter, watching over her until she comes home"

Haku could only smile, her thoughts running wild and her smile slowly growing as Naruto spoke, yes, he seemed off putting and emotionless but it was the small things that showed her who he truly was.

How his eyes burned with love and determination when he spoke of protecting his loved ones, how he helped her with picking the herbs she needed. How he gave her every bit of his attention when she spoke. Naruto seemed to be a cold and distant man, but how he spoke of his precious people, she was able to understand that he did the things he did and trained the way he trained, so nothing would go through him and hurt the ones he loved, even if it went against his own principles and left him damaged in the end.

" _He said he would do anything and from his scars he must keep that code to heart, if I could be strong as him, Zabuza sama would be very proud to call me his apprentice"_

Naruto was a one of a kind man, only those who indulged in his story would be able to see behind his façade. Only being with Naruto for an hour, she was able to understand him most, they truly did share a lot of things in common.

"Have you had to do things that you wished you haven't done? Especially for your precious people?" Another question Haku asked that Naruto was able to answer in a heartbeat

"Of course, but knowing that my precious person is happy and safe, I don't give a damn of the damage it does to me. When they achieve their goals, their dreams, even if I'm bloody and battered. I will still smile and bear through the pain, because I know I was able to protect them from the worst possible pain"

Haku nodded in agreement "I have been forced to do things that breaks my heart, but if it pleases my master, and keeps him safe, I will do it a thousand times over"

Naruto hummed and looked over at the basket that sat by a tree, walking over to it. He carefully pick it up and carried over to Haku, pulling out tea cups and a mug. Naruto carefully but swiftly poured tea into the tea cups and handed one to Haku.

Smiling at his offer, Haku watched as he pulled what seemed to be a napkin that you would have seen at a restaurant holding together the untensils, and place it on her lap.

Watching as his face leaned in closely to hers, Haku blushed and turned her eyes to the side, his blue eyes seemed to make her stomach swim, and his breath smelt like mint, making her have goosebumps.

Haku waited until he neatly folded the napkin on her lap with his left hand, still holding the tea cup with is right.

And with that, he handed her the cup and smiled softly "If I was near any source of heat, I would heat up the tea a little more, I thought I would have been alone when I came up here so please forgive me if the tea is cold"

Haku shook her head, a smile building on her lips "Having two tea cups with you is suspicious Naruto san, have you been following me?" Noticing her slight tease Naruto shook his head and took a sip from his tea, his voice somewhat deeper as he spoke "And if I was, what would you think of me?"

Haku shivered at how his voice was laced with amusement, and fake lust, she could tell he was teasing her but it still didn't stop her from blushing as she answered.

"Well Naruto san, I would think of you like I would think of a pervert and stalker"

Naruto smiled at her joke, shaking his head as he took another sip. Noticing Narutos smile, Haku for some reason mentally cheered and giggled as she looked up at the sky.

But her smile slightly shrank when she saw how faintly orange and red the sky was, showing the sun was coming down.

"Naruto san, please forgive me but I must get going, my master has been waiting for me, I can't believe how fast the time went"

Naruto looked up and sighed, placing his tea cup down he stood up and helped Haku stand.

But as she stood she forgot of the napkin on her lap and as it fell onto the grass, her shoe somehow slipped on it and she fell.

Still helping her up, Naruto fell with her, his back landing softly yet slightly rough on the grass, with Haku falling on top of him with a soft eep. Something she had never done once in her life.

Haku looked up, her nose an inch away from touching Naruto's, his blue eyes burning a hole in her soul, in a good kind of way.

Only when she realized how her kimono was slightly opened, allowing Naruto to see things she knew no man should see.

She quickly jumped up and brushed her clothes, her entire face was red as she looked away from Naruto and hoped he didn't see anything to revealing but as she did this she wasn't able to see the small blush painted Narutos cheek.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything, would you like me to walk you to where you reside?"

Haku looked back at Naruto, his whiskered cheeks seem to make her want to say yes and how his icy blue eyes watched her every movement, made her body tingle and stomach swim "No, I will be fine Naruto san, don't worry about me"

Naruto seemed angry for a second, making Haku quickly try to reason with Naruto but he spoke first "From my master and villagers I have heard that there is a man by the name of Gato, a crime lord, and I don't like the idea of you walking around without proper protection. I've heard he takes women and children to sell them to the slave markets. I wouldn't want something like that to happen to you"

Haku frowned at the name, of course she knew Gato, but she faked that she didn't know of the man, making Naruto further wish to help her and walk her to her destination, knowing she was safe.

"I will be fine Naruto san, I have been trained to protect my master, I can protect myself if I come across any trouble"

With that said, Haku walked away, but before she vanished to turned around and nodded her head with a smile "Thank you for the tea, I was happy to have met you Naruto san, and I am truly sorry for having to leave but my master needs me, something you understand"

Naruto nodded and gave a small wave, his smile barely noticeable as he stood up and began to walk away but like Haku he stopped and turned before he vanished into the trees and spoke "I understand Haku san, I hope our paths cross again, it truly was an honor to have tea with you,"

With that said both smiled at one another, turned and vanished into their own routes

Naruto sighed as a duplicate of him jumped from the trees and landed next to him and whispered into his ear. Nodding at the duplicate, Naruto continued walking as the duplicate of himself vanish into a puff a smoke.

" _Im sorry as well Haku san, I wish you didn't serve under Zabuza,"_

 **With Hinata**

* * *

Kiba, Shino and Kurenai sat a couple feet away from Hinata, all three of them scared to talk to her or go near her as she slightly crushed the branch her right hand gripped so tightly as she watched Naruto and the hunter talk to one another.

Of course, she knew Naruto was talking with the fake hunter nin for the mission but by seeing the slight movements that he made when talking with her, showed he was intrigued with the fake hunter nin and she noticed the tiniest of smiles he gave her when talking.

She only knew of four people that were allowed to see his true smiles, and this fake hunter nin was suddenly added to the list making five. This was something she did not like, but when Naruto came into view, she turned off her Byakugan quickly so he wouldn't notice that she had been watching the whole time, but seeing how he was wearing his mask again, she blushed when she noticed that he was staring at her, his blue eyes somehow showing he knew she had been watching.

Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Hinata could only bow her head and try to not allow Kitsune to see her embarrassment.

Noticing Kitsune, Kurenai and her three students jumped and landed in front of him

"So, was it the hunter nin?"

Naruto looked over at Kurenai and nodded "Hai, Hinata was able to confirm it for me, that's why I had sent the clone to you"

Kurenai hummed and looked over her students "Zabuza has a partner, and if she is his partner we must suspect that she is fairly skilled in combat, when kakashi and his team arrive, he will help us with Zabuza and Kitsune will deal with the hunter nin"

Kitsune nodded in agreement and before he could walk away, Kurenai spoke up "You didn't wear your mask when you talked with her did you?"

Looking back, Naruto waved off her question and smiled underneath his mask, somehow, he was in his Anbu uniform again, his hair now black instead of its beautiful golden yellow "Ask Hinata, she will tell you everything you want to know"

Hinata slumped at that, knowing she had been caught, she quickly blushed even harder as her team looked at her and noticed her embarrassed posture.

Kiba could only pat Hinata's shoulder, a small blush painted on his cheeks from the small contact he was having with Hinata "So…You were spying on Kitsune and the hunter nin the whole time?"

Hinata nodded her head bashfully and quickly tried to change the subject, but her stutters and teasing from her sensei only made it worse, but with Shino's input it only made her wish to run and hide

"Of course, she was watching, I'm positive that she has a crush on Kitsune san or possibly love him if she's known him for so long"

Hinata could only sputter and quickly shout at her teammate "N-no Shino kun! I-I don't l-like Kitsune! H-hes just a uh, um, a r-really good f-friend!"

Shino could only stare at Hinata impassively before making a small statement that made Kurenai laugh, Hinata run, her blush a new shade of red, and Kiba cry anime tears "My father told me that my mother said the same thing when questioned if she loved him, only a few months later they were married"

* * *

 **Hey guys, im so sorry for the long wait, but I jammed my middle and pointer finger on my right hand during gym. I jammed it really badly and im only typing with my left hand since I cant with my right, right now its healing but it may take a day or two for it to heal completely its really bruised up. But that wont stop me! Just know it might take a while for the next chapter to come, I hope you guys like this chapter, and im sorry no action in this one because if I try to write an action scene now with only one hand, it will take a long time and I am big when it comes to description.**

 **Any ways, like I said it may take a while for the next chapter to come but know that im not leaving the story, hope you guys stay for more and if you see any small or big mistakes please let me know and please be kind about it too, I did write half of this with only one hand.**

 **Cya later!**


	9. Update

UPDATE FOR NINETAILED HYUGA SERVANT

Hey guys I know the ninth chapter has been taking a long time, I'm not leaving the story I just haven't had the time to write the rest of the chapter, and I still will need to edit. with school ending soon and with so many tests I have to keep up or I fail and I can't graduate. I'm positive most of you can understand this, but please know that the ninth chapter will be done Either Friday, or Saturday, if not either of those days, then It will come in on SUNDAY. This I promise

Glad you guys are still here and I hope you guys will stay for the rest of story, cya soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Heyo! Hope you guys like this chapter and I hope all the fruity goodness I have in store gives you the thrills you guys want in this story, glad you're still here and hope you'll stay for more, again sorry for the late update like I said, exams are all we have left in school now since summer is coming.

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Kyubi Talking"**_

* * *

NineTailed Hyuga Servant Chapter 9

Sasuke glared at Kitsune, his gaze lingering on the masked boy that sat in front of him on his knees, his head slightly bowed while his eyes remained shut.

If it wasn't for the small movements of his chest, everyone present would have presumed he was dead.

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sai stood a few feet behind Sasuke, watching in fear with an even mixture of curiosity, and as they did this Kurenai and Kakashi stood side by side watching as Sasuke growled at Kitsune.

"Show us who you really are, no one our age can be in the Anbu, and being the Hyuga heiresses dog requires you to blend in with your surroundings. You're basically a spy, and knowing the Hyuga, they wouldn't allow someone as weak as you to watch over her, especially if that weakling is a child"

Kiba scowled at that, and growled out "Sasuke you baka! He's the same age as you!" Kiba could only face palm when he noticed the Uchiha didn't back down and seeing Kitsune look up at the Uchiha heir, the same look he gave him when he killed his pride he could only shout in anger and fear

"He's a powerful shinobi as much as I hate to admit it, he isn't hiding anything! We've seen him in action!" Kiba turned to Hinata a smile replacing his scowl as he spoke softly "Right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed as the attention that was directed at her, with every one's eyes directed at her, she felt her tongue begin to tie up. Her shy personality making her press her index fingers together as she tried to speak her mind, but she still couldn't find the courage to speak up.

Something she hated about herself every day for

"Even your master knows you're nothing but a piece of trash, which proves that I'm stronger than you, if you really are in the Anbu, than that means our stupid village doesn't understand the true meaning of strength" Hinata suddenly looked up at the Uchiha, her gaze hardening as she stared at the back of Sasukes head, she hated when people underestimated Kitsune. Her entire clan did the same, especially the elders, and even though she was taught to never express her emotions, she couldn't allow anyone to prance around claiming they were stronger than Kitsune,

Just the thought of someone stronger than him made Hinata want to scoff, something she knew she would never do. But that was the only reaction she could give if she was completely honest.

Sasuke looked back when he felt as if someone was trying to burn a hole through his head, and as he did he could only raise an eyebrow at how the shy Hyuga seemed to be glaring at him and watched as she prepared herself to speak, but as quickly as her determination came.

It left

Sasuke quickly looked back at Kitsune when he noticed Hinata gave a fast glance toward his direction, and when he saw Kitsune's hands falling onto his lap softly, he knew the Anbu operative gave her a signal.

Something the Uchiha didn't like

"If you truly wish to see my true form I will allow it, I couldn't believe Hinata sama's team couldn't see the genjutsu"

Kiba's mouth fell open while Shino's brow furrowed, Akamaru whined and bowed his head, something Hinata was able to distinguish as embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked, he knew that no one his age could be in Anbu, he was the strongest out of his age group, something he reminded everyone about when they thought they could challenge him.

Watching as Kitsune stood up from his spot, Sasuke waited for Kitsune to release the genjutsu but was surprised when the boy that stood before them suddenly disappeared and became what seemed to be a man, gone was the short teen, now replaced with someone that was equal in height with Kakashi and taller than Kurenai.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked Kitsune up and down, he was still the same except he was taller, his Anbu uniform seemed to stretch to allow his muscles to be shown, but what made Sasuke freeze in his spot was how Kitsune's black raven hair seemed to grow slightly longer, its spikey style still there except for one strand of hair falling to the left side of Kitsunes mask.

Sasuke didn't know why the image popped in his head, and when it did he felt more anger burn inside him then he ever felt before _"He reminds me of…Itachi"_

Sasuke couldn't help but scowl as Kitsune looked down at Sasuke, his emotionless eyes staring into his soul, and he felt the shiver run up his spine, the same shiver he had when his brother stared at him before throwing him into an endless torture that haunted his dreams till this day.

As Sasuke continued to watch Kitsune, the other genin stared in awe at the new Anbu operative, and quickly their curiosity built as they watched him walk away toward the Jounin.

Kakashi didn't seem fazed by the change, Kurenai could only bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

It was obvious Kitsune didn't want the attention Sasuke was directing at him, especially with the others present as well. Something Kurenai wished to point out and laugh at, the most feared shinobi of her village didn't like the attention. But that thought ran away when Kakashi whispered to her

"I truly feel bad for Kitsune san, he has troubles as it is, and I am positive he knew the risk it would be coming out of the shadows to protect your Hyuga heir, but it is his duty to protect her, even if it means stepping out of comfort zones"

Shocked by the lazy jounin's input, Kurenai could only clear her throat and reply "I saw how you reacted when seeing the boy Kakashi, its obvious you know him well"

Kakashi could only sigh lazily and pull out a book that made Kurenais eye twitch as he replied "Yes I worked alongside him for a few months during the Anbu, he is very talented, more talented than Itachi Uchiha when he was his age, but I could be exaggerating when I say that, Itachi was a genius and pure at heart, something he used to hide his true self, and Itachi was like Kitsune san in a way, they both never wanted to spot light on them, they only wished to achieve their goals in the shadows, but by doing that they both only grew colder to those around them and stuck closely to the ones they trusted most"

Pointing at Hinata, Kakashi could only eye smile for Kurenai "Kitsune san has Hinata as the person he glues himself too, someone that accepts him for who he is, and wouldn't abandon him for his flaws and demons. Kitsune doesn't just protect Hinata and her family because he was raised to. No, he does it because he wishes the best for those that saved him. I was lucky to meet Kitsune before he became 'Kitsune' he was a spirited boy who never let anything bring him down, but the Anbu life isn't pretty, and he has been in the Anbu program longer than any known member"

Kurenai watched Kitsune was examined by the gennin's, Sasuke glaring at him, sizing him up like you would an enemy, while Hinata looked Kitsune up and down shyly, something that made her smile softly but Kakashi's words played in her head again

"Hokage sama is worried that Kitsune may go crazy from being in the Anbu program for so long, it still surprises him that he is still sane, he's been tested so many times that it's only natural for him to go every Friday to the Torture and Interrogation base to get his sanity checked"

Kurenai hummed in thought as Kakashi spoke, but with what he said she had to speak up "If Hokage sama is worried about Kitsune bordering insanity for being in the Anbu for so long, why doesn't he just take him out of it? He has the rights to do such a thing"

Kakashi sighed, shutting his book, he looked Kurenai up and down and scratched his cheek "If he were to take him out of Anbu, he would become a Jounin like me, and his identity would be shown to the world. If Hokage sama did do such a thing, then Kitsune would be a former Anbu member, and if the enemy were to connect the dots and realize that Kitsune wasn't Kitsune any more. He would be tracked down and taken, something I know his highly unlikely but it has happened before. And has even happened to me"

Kurenai nodded in agreement "So he basically would be a scroll full of information the enemy would need to destroy our village"

Kakashi nodded "Exactly, all former Anbu members are told to carry poison with them just in case they are getting ready to be captured and they"

"Can end their lives to keep the secrets of Konoha safe" Kurenai shook her head as she pinched her nose, it was obvious where Kakashi was going with his statement and she was able to finish his statement easily enough.

"And being the Hyuga's top body guard, they could even get information on the Hyuga as well, thus destroying not Konoha but one of our major clans"

Kurenai watched the genin as they took in the new form of Kitsune, all blind of the genjutsu he placed on himself. " _It truly was a mistake to show his true age, but it couldn't be helped either, he's fixing it now and the genin seem to buy it. Especially the Uchiha, his pride blinds him from seeing that there are others his age that can easily defeat them_ "

* * *

 **Tazuna's House**

* * *

Everyone sat around the table and ate the food respectfully as Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, kept making more and more second or third plates for the ninja, happy to know they loved her cooking. While Inari, a young boy who was the grandson of Tazuna and only son of Tsunami, had tried arguing with the shinobi plenty of times in the past about how fighting Gato was useless and that they would all die if they tried to be hero's.

He would quickly run away once he stated his mind, ignoring the shouts of his mother and grandfather, locking himself in his room for the remainder of the night. Despite the arguments that happened in the past, especially when he swore he would never sit with the ninja again, a shout and glare from his mother made him sit at the table. But he wouldn't play happy for the Ninja, no, he would gladly show them how furious he was.

Once again he sat with his grandfather and mother for dinner, glaring at the shinobi but he made the mistake of glaring at Hinata when she asked him shyly yet politely to pass her the pitcher of water.

And as he shouted at her, making her quickly flinch and bow her head, Inari found a blade poised at his throat as everyone in the room gasped and stared wide eyed at Kitsune's actions.

"Lady Hinata asked you politely to pass her something, her being your guest you treat her with respect and do what she asks like a kind gentlemen would. I do not care if you think hero's like your father are idiots, you will treat everyone here with respect because unlike you they fight for what's right and put their lives on the line so your people can be freed from this claws of Gato and misery"

Inari could only stare at Kitsune, his mouth going dry and his eyes wide in fear, but no one was allowed to talk about his father, no one, so he quickly shouted back, trying to ignore the glare Kitsune directed at him "You know nothing about hero's, you think if you believe in yourself that you can save people? You think if you're brave that you can save everyone? You can't, hero's only die brutal deaths!"

Kitsune could only close his eyes and lower his blade, a small poof of smoke covering the katana, showing that it had been sealed away, something the shinobi present understood while Inari and Tazuna saw it as…magic

"You're absolutely right, hero's all die brutal deaths, which for them is the most beautiful way that they can die. I was able to get your local neighbors to talk and they told me how your father died, and speaking with your mother and grandfather only makes me respect your father even more."

Kitsune looked directly at Inari, his fox mask making Inari shiver but his eyes portrayed a emotionless look slightly laced with anger.

"Your father was killed because he believed in a world where no man had to bow to another, he believes every man was created equal. And hearing about his past, it's obvious he took it to heart, and he sacrificed his life to show everyone in your village that you should always keep fighting for what is right, never stand down and never give up, but like you and many others, you disgrace his name and teachings by whinnying about how you are not strong enough,"

Looking directly into Inari's eyes, Kitsune gave him a soft glare that seemed to freeze everyone in their spots and listen "If I had met your father before he died, and then met you after his death, I wouldn't believe anyone if they told me you were his son because of how idiotic you are acting right now. Your father died, I'm sorry, but instead of crying in the corner you should be working hard on his teachings and helping those he loved and died for, if not, you are a disgrace to his name and should never tell others that you're his son"

Everyone at the table was silent, somehow still shocked by Kitsunes actions and now his choice of words. With his age back to 'normal' he sat at a taller height than kakashi making him have to look down at Inari, thus making him look even more scarier then he already was.

Quickly standing up, Inari held tears in his eyes and ran off, his mother chasing after him immediately while Tazuna watched in shock.

"Boy, I have never seen anyone go so deep in a wound and pull out the steel after it remained in the victims skin for so long, I thank you for helping Inari, he is still a child but I'm positive he understands what you said and I hope it will snap him out of it"

Sighing loudly Tazuna stood up and took the bottle of sake that rested on the table and wondered off, a calm but sad expression painted on his face.

Looking around the room Kurenai could only wipe her lips with a napkin and cough into her hands to have everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow we will be escorting Tazuna to finish the bridge, he was reluctant about letting us train first before taking him out to the bridge, but was kind enough to realize that it was for the better that we prepared ourselves," Kurenai looked over the gennin making sure they were all paying attention "Gato is a dangerous man, and with the information Kitsune has given us, we are more than prepared for whatever he throws at us"

Kakashi nodded in agreement and spoke after putting his book away "Kurenai san is absolutely correct, get a good night's rest and be prepared for combat, we know for sure that Gato will try to stop Tazuna from finishing the bridge, and those who have a lot of money will send everything they have to keep the money they so treasure"

Kakashi looked over the genin and saw the determined looks but quickly noticed that Kitsune seemed to be staring off into space, which made him smile underneath his mask and shake his head in amusement _"He still never listens, only trusts his guts"_

Noting Kitsunes lack of interest of the conversation, Kurenai growled and shouted loud enough to show that she meant business "Kitsune! Pay attention, being from Anbu I would expect more from you"

Sasuke smirked as Kitsune looked over at Kurenai, a blank look in his eyes as he spoke "Gato will die tomorrow I will make sure of it, I will be sticking to the shadows as I usually do and since the enemy has not seen me, they shall not expect me, which will help us with the greatest strategy, a surprise attack"

Kakashi nodded in agreement a little nerved how Kitsune leaked a small amount of killing intent making everyone in the room shiver at how he spoke of killing Gato like it was an everyday thing.

"I hope that you will help us when that Haku girl shows up, Kakashi and I will engage Zabuza while the Genin take the stragglers which will most likely be bandits"

Kitsune hummed and picked up a drink as Kurenai continued to rant about safety and teamwork. But as she kept going on, she quickly noticed that no one seemed to be listening to her, and when she saw how everyone was looking at where Kitsune sat, she quickly noticed why they lost attention on what she was saying.

Kitsune held a cup of water in his left hand, which was slowly being raised toward his mask, and as he did this, his right hand followed closely behind, coming up to the chin of his mask, his right index finger and thumb pinched the chin of his mask, showing he was going to move it so he could drink, which made everyone lean in closer.

Kurenai grew curious as well, and trying to fake that she didn't, she continued speaking so that no one would notice that she was staring directly at Kitsune too.

Kakashi sat beside her, watching closely as Kitsune started to raise the chin of his mask up, allowing a small portion of his skin show, which excited some of the genin that were watching, wondering what the Anbu operative looked like without his mask.

The genin watched closely while Hinata blushed and smiled shyly of the image of Naruto's face appearing in her mind, of course she knew that he would not allow anyone to see his face unless he absolutely trusted them, which was only three so far that she counted.

And knowing he was covering his identity with a genjutsu, Hinata was just a bit curious if she were to be brutally honest. She never saw Naruto use a genjutsu like this before, he rarely used them claiming they were his weakest point when it came to being a shinobi. Something she couldn't fathom, the strongest person she knew was weak against genjutsu, she just wouldn't fall for it, he had to have been lying.

"Im so sorry about Inari, please forgive his actions, but as you all know the subject on his father is very personal and emotional for him, so if he said anything that bothered you just know that-"

Tsunami froze mid-sentence, a blush growing quickly on her cheeks as she stared directly at Kitsune.

Everyone at the table had looked over at Tsunami as she spoke but when she had stopped talking, her face turning as red as a tomato and her gaze fixated on one person at the table, everyone was able to piece together who she was looking at.

Everyone turned to look at Kitsune as he sighed loudly, the cup that was filled with water was now empty, and the sigh he had released showed he had drank down the cold liquid.

"Tsunami san, the food was splendid and the drinks were wonderful, thank you for such a wonderful meal, I will help with the dishes, it's the least I can do for you"

Standing up, Kitsune started picking up everyone's plates, ignoring their frustrated looks when it came to seeing his face.

As he was picking up Hinata's plate he could distinguish that she did not care one bit when it came to seeing his face, especially when she shyly smiled and nodded in thanks as he took her plate " _Of course Hinata sama wouldn't care, she's seen me without my mask, plenty of times"_

Standing up, Kitsune held the plates perfectly in both of his hands, walking slowly yet swiftly, making it seem as if he was gliding on the floor, he passed Tsunami, and he couldn't help but frown at her blush " _Seems that old pervert was right, women do pay attention a lot more when it comes to looks, but I can't say that men are any better"_

"I bid you all a goodnight, I will take first watch, and I'll wake up Kakashi once my shift is over"

And with that said, Kitsune vanished around a corner, Tsunami following him quickly with her blush still evident as ever.

Looking over the genin, Kakashi could only eye smile and wave them off "Get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us"

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

Hey guys i hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long, you all know why it took so long, next chapter is going to have all the sweet fighting youve all been waiting for and im not going to spoil it but the next chapter will show whether or not Haku will wish to be with Naruto/Kitsune. I hope you guys will stay for more and i will catch you guys later in my next chapter, hope you have a wonderful day, Cya!


	11. Chapter 10

Guys I am so sorry about this chapter taking so long, with only three weeks left of school we have tons of testing and assignments and they have been piling up, so please forgive me but until school is over, some chapters may take a while for me to do, with math and English assignments , History and Biology testing, my desk is completely full.

Fear not, whenever I have a few minutes to squeeze, I will be writing or editing your guys next chapters, I can't wait for summer because then I am going to be able to spam chapters for you guys and I have a new story idea that I think most of you are going to love. So, with a that said I hope you guys like this chapter. Finally we are getting some action, I'm still trying to figure out if I want the fights to be very descriptive but that would mean the chapters would be extra-long something I know you guys would like but being a reader myself, there are times where fights can be too descriptive and you find yourself skipping them or maybe reading through them quickly to just get to the end.

SO I am going to write my fighting scenes how I think fighting scenes should be written, this is my opinion but of course my stories are for you guys, the readers, so if the fight scenes seem to long please let me know, if they're too short, again please let me know in a pm or as a review. Hope you guys like this chapter as I said before and hope you will stay for more! Cya!

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Kyubi Talking"**_

* * *

NineTailed Hyuga Servant Chapter 10

"Stay close together! Do NOT allow Zabuza to break our defenses, and be on the lookout for any of Gatos thugs! They could be hiding, waiting for the chance to strike when you are at your weakest, so always be on your toes!" Kurenai's shout seemed to make the genin stand on edge but as she looked back, Kakashi doing the same, they both gave their softest smiles toward the genin, helping them to breathe easily.

"As your sensei, I will not allow anyone of you fall victim to any pain, and I will gladly lay my life for all of you, I am proud to fight alongside all of you, as your sensei, and as your shinobi in arms" Kakashi smiled once again and jumped into the coming fog while Kurenai pulled out a kunai and prepared to fight.

"Watch Tazuna, and remember its ok to be scared but don't let it control you, remember you have Kakashi and I, with a raven in the sky. As long as you fight for what is right, I can promise, that all of you will succeed"

With that said, Kurenai jumped into the fog as well, leaving the six genin to guard Tazuna, and as they watched what seemed to be a fog growing closer and closer towards them, they all began to do small rituals that helped them to calm down.

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air, hoping to catch a scent _"I'll be fine, I have my team and sensei, I just need to calm down"_ Silently biting his hand, Kiba continued to sniff the air, hoping to find any thugs hiding in the shadows that could harm his team. Smelling nothing, Kiba quickly knelt down beside Akamaru, and scratched behind his hear, hoping to calm him down as well.

Giving his master a soft lick, Akamaru gave the signal to his master that he was combat ready, which allowed Kiba to stand up and continue searching for any possible enemies in the fog.

Shino allowed his partners to crawl on the floor, talking barely above a whisper, his partners began latching onto the bottom of everyone's pants, or have some dig into the shoulder pads of his fellow genin's uniforms. With each of his partners on his comrade's shoulders or pants, he silently counted in his head to calm down. Closing his eyes and paying close attention on what his partners were searching for in the fog, he calmed his breathing and waited.

Sasuke, stood ready, a kunai in his hand as he looked around in the fog, relying on his hearing to help him defend himself if any type of enemy were to come. His emotions were well hidden, but any could see the hunger for a fight burning in his eyes, something that unnerved a chosen few in the small circle of genin.

Sakura calmed her breathing down, hoping to stop her beating heart when she and the other genin heard the sounds of metal clashing. _"I have Sasuke, and Sai, they both will help me if I'm in trouble and we have Kakashi sensei too, we'll be fine, I just have to calm down"_ but her heart kept racing, her thoughts slowly being clouded with fear.

Sai, sat emotionless on the ground, his scroll rolled out as he painted small rats that quickly came to life and ran off into the fog, as he watched them run, he stood up and pulled a kunai of his own. Counting how many ink like rodents he sent, he closed his eyes and listened for any type of sounds that could be seen as a threat and waited for his scouts to come back.

Hinata looked around her, the fog brining back memories of when they first engaged Zabuza, how he almost captured Kurenai and how the Hunter nin 'killed' Zabuza and took his body with her once Kurenai started to catch the upper hand when she was able to catch Zabuza off guard with a genjutsu.

His scratchy and deep voice echoing in her head, and the sound of his sword spinning madly around her, making her heart speed in fear, but she quickly calmed her breathing, remembering how Kitsune taught her to remain calm _"I have my teammates and I have Kurenai sensei, I just have to stay strong…Kitsune is watching…He won't let anything happen to us"_

Hinata looked around her and quickly noticed a figure moving through the fog, she thought of activating her byakugan but quickly shunned the thought away _"The fog is made of chakra, I can't see through it,"_ Thinking the figure was a figment of her imagination she tried to ignore it, but her instincts kicked in from the training Kitsune had put her through, "Over there! Someone is coming straight at us!"

The genin quickly looked where Hinata was pointing and with quick reflexes, Sai threw his kunai while Sasuke swiftly yet carefully began to make hand signs _"Tiger-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-TIGER"_

With his pointer and middle finger pointing up straight, Sasuke sucked in a giant breathe and held it until he knew for sure the figure dodged the kunai Sai threw and when they began to move to the left, he released his breathe and shouted "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Once that was said, a giant fireball flew from his mouth, almost resembling that of a flame thrower, and as it neared the figure, Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai to the left of the fireball while Sakura threw one on the right of it.

Smirking, Sasuke watched as the large fireball closed in on the figure _"Even if he dodges it, he will either get killed by Sakura's or my kunai, the perfect trap"_

As the flames consumed the figure, Sasuke smirked but it was quickly replaced with a scowl when the figure somehow dodged the jutsu and blocked his kunai.

"We're looking at someone with grace and skill, possibly Chuunin, or maybe low Jounin" Shino nodded in agreement with Sai's statement and followed Sai as he charged the figure.

As Sai kept rushing the figure, Shino stood back and quickly threw a kunai at the figure.

Noticing the kunai, the figure slid to the right, dodging the blade but as they did this, Sai pulled out his tanto blade and tried to cut the figures chest with a diagonal slash, but using the fog to their advantage, the figure jumped back, allowing them to suddenly vanish from the genins sight.

Quickly getting ready to jump back into the fight, the figure heard the ground underneath them crack and they quickly looked down to see Sai jumping out _"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu"_

The figure kicked Sai across the face, but as they did this, they watched as Sai's body twirled allowing them to see the explosive note on his back.

Noticing the note was about to burn out, they jumped away watching as Sai exploded into ink.

" _An Ink Clone? That has to be a C ranked Jutsu, and…are those birds?"_ the figure quickly noticed a flock of birds flying towards them, as they landed safely on the ground in a crouch, looking more closely at the flock of birds, the figure saw that something seemed to be off about the birds since they seemed to be a pale white, with a dark outlining, quickly looking at them more closely the figures eyes widened when they saw the explosive notes attached to the bird's chests.

With a flick of their wrist, senbon needles appeared in between the fingers of their hand, counting how many of the explosive birds there were in their head, the figure calmed their breathing allowing their heart to slow down and listened as the flock of birds dived toward the them.

With a sudden flick of their wrist, the senbon needles were swiftly shot at the ink made birds with speed, grace and agility. With a small nod to themselves, the figure watched as six of the explosive birds were taken down.

But the figure quickly noticed that three were still coming at great speed, with a frown that was hidden behind what seemed to be a mask that resembled that of a Anbu mask, with a red swirls on the bottom near the mouth, the figure quickly dodged two but failed to dodge the third that came at them.

Feeling the explosion burn a part of their clothing, the figure's frown deepened behind the mask they were wearing and landed in a crouch.

Releasing a soft sigh, the figure looked up to see Sasuke charging at them, looking over his form, the figure easily put together what the Uchiha was going to do, leaning back, the figure watched as Sasuke's foot quickly flew upward, missing the figures chin completely _"If he were to land that hit, he would have broken my jaw"_

Quickly standing up the figure dodged a punch from Sasuke and side stepped allowing a kunai to sail right past them. Quickly dodging another kick from Sasuke, the figure punched Sasuke in his thigh making his leg go numb, and with a quick aimed kick to the other leg, Sasuke fell down on his right side only to be kicked again square in the chest, making him skid across the ground until stopping in front of Sai and Shino.

" _I can take them all individual, but they all work splendid together as a team, this is going to be tricky, but I promised Zabuza sama that I wouldn't fail"_

Running toward the group of genin, the figure ignored the other three and quickly threw senbon needles at Tazuna, but before they could achieve their target, Hinata was able to knock down Tazuna before the senbon needles impaled his forehead.

Sai and Shino quickly attacked the figure, noticing how the figure was dressed, Shino easily remembered the style of dress and shouted to his teammates "It's the hunter nin from before, she's here to take Tazuna out"

Sai tried throwing a punch at the figures head but found his arm falling limp on his side before being kicked in the face roughly. Using the momentum, Sai allowed his body too to twist from the kick, helping him to spin in the air and safely land on his feet.

With a soft sigh, Sai looked at his right arm to find a senbon needle sticking out of his bicep, standing up, Sai glared softly at the hunter nin and spoke "She knows pressure points, you can't engage in close combat but with those senbon needles she's deadly from afar as well, this is going to be a lot harder to defeat her"

Running up to Sasuke and helping him up, Sai spoke to the Uchiha, his voice monotone but a disturbing fake smile plastered on his face as he spoke "I guess you've finally found a worthy opponent for your pride"

Noticing the smile, Sasuke pulled his arm away from Sai with a growl, and stood up, trying to ignore the pain that was festering in his chest.

The hunter nin looked through all the genin and spoke loud enough for all of them to hear.

"I don't wish to harm any of you, but my master has assigned me to take that man's life, if any of you are to interfere, I will have to dispose of you, which is something I really do not want to do. Please step aside, I don't want to fight any of you"

"Sorry we cannot do that, we have been assigned to care for this man, and we will do just that, even if it costs us our lives" Shino's voice seemed to be monotone as always but was laced with slight anger, something Haku was able to distinguish easily.

"I see, then I am sorry for what I am going to have to do"

But before Haku could strike she had to quickly dodge a kunai that would have been imbedded in her forehead, thus being a killing blow but what surprised her most was the tall figure that stood behind her, the kunai that she dodged now in the man's hand, pressing against her neck.

"K-Kitsune!" Hinata sighed loudly in relief, her body relaxing and the rest of the genin standing down and regrouping. Many showed their relief except for Sai and Sasuke.

Sai stood with a smile as fake as can be painted on his face while Sasuke openly frowned _, "I cant fight the hunter nin now especially with him in the way, it wouldn't matter, she would have lost against me_ "

Kitsune looked toward the huddled group of genin, looking over all of them he saw that only Sai and Sasuke looked beat up the most, Hinata just slightly dirtied, Tazuna as well, and he was able to piece together who had been in the fight the most.

"I apologize for being late Hinata sama, but Tsunami and Inari were in trouble back at their house so I had to dispose of a few lackeys of Gatos, but I was able to deal with it in easy time, I came here as fast as I could"

Hinata simply nodded with a soft smile on her lips as she calmed herself down, something Haku was having difficulty with, especial with the kunai against her throat.

Haku could only gulp, she had heard of Kitsune of Konoha, a deadly man that no one should even try fighting with, let alone stand in the same room with, unless you were looking to die.

"Stand down, your surrounded and defeated"

Haku shivered at how cold Kitsunes voice was but something about it sounded familiar, looking over her shoulder, mask facing mask, she could only gasp softly at what she saw.

The blue piercing eyes that had invaded her dreams during the night. She couldn't breathe, and her heart seemed to stop when she watched those emotionless blue eyes slowly spark with determination "If you surrender, we will take you back to our village, and I promise you that no harm will come to you if you surrender"

"Na-" Haku felt the blade press harder against her throat, making her sentence die off and eyes widen. Haku felt a small trickle of blood run down her neck from the blade, something she was not familiar with unless she spared with Zabuza.

No opponent she had faced ever made her bleed, broken bones yes, but making her bleed was something new to her. With only one option, Haku looked over her memories between her and Naruto, and pieced them together with the situation she was in now.

The end result was something she didn't like nor love, it simply made her heart ache as she thought about it.

"I should have known you were a shinobi, you had this aura, and grace that seemed so familiar, I can see why now. And hearing what you called the Hyuga, I now see who you serve under, I'm happy that your story was true, but it sickens me that we have to fight"

Kitsune could only kick Haku's legs, making her fall onto her knees, something she did not like but before she could speak again, she found Kitsune beside her ear "Everything I told you was true Haku, but I apologize for having to lie about me being a shinobi, my master needed the information on you, so I did my duty as her guard and investigated. Please surrender, I don't wish to fight you, I've finally found someone who understands me, its unprofessional of me to be doing this, but I truly don't want to hurt you. Please surrender"

Haku could only shake her head and sigh "I'm sorry 'kitsune' but I can't, you understand more than anyone that I can't surrender, if fighting you is what I need to do to help my master, I shall, even if it hurts me"

Kitsune could only hum in defeat and agreement "Yes I understand, I hope you will forgive me for what I have to do as well, I will do anything to help my master succeed,"

Haku smiled, but it grew weaker when Kitsune had pulled her mask off, allowing him to see her face "Take Tazuna somewhere safer, but do not leave the bridge, if Gato's thugs come then we are going to need all the help we can get,"

Haku watched as the genin nodded under the intense gaze Kitsune gave them, internally smirking at how they quickly began to leave but her mission came to mind so she turned her body ever so slightly, preparing a plan in her head to take down Tazuna but she was snapped out of her thoughts when Kitsune sped toward her, kunai drawn.

"Your fight is with me Haku san, I advise that you stay focused or I will take advantage of your foolishness" Kitsune's voice turned from soft and kind to harsh and cold, something Haku could only sigh at _"I wish I could be as strong as he is, I can't kill a person, I just can't but he can…he can defeat anything that comes his way…and if his stories are true, then he can easily defeat me"_

Haku quickly threw senbon needles at Kitsune, hoping to land a hit, but she watched in anger and slight awe at how Kitsune, simply blocked the needles with his kunai.

"I've heard stories about you, how you've never been scratched on a single mission, or how no man has ever been able to beat you"

Haku watched as Kitsune closed in, waiting for the right moment to strike back, and once she saw his bicep flex, Haku saw the chance and took it.

With a forward jab with his kunai, Kitsune hoped to at least cut Haku, but was wrong when Haku skillfully knocked his arm away with her left hand and struck him across the face with her right hand, palm open giving the strike more power.

The strength Haku had put in her strike made Kitsune slam into the ground roughly, and as she saw Kitsunes head bounced on the ground she felt her stomach drop and heart sting in pain but it quickly left when she saw Kitsune explode into a cloud of smoke.

" _Kage Bunshin!_ "

Haku quickly turned around when she heard footsteps but it was too late, watching as Kitsunes fist rammed into her stomach, Haku felt her back arch awkwardly and air leave her lungs painfully. Before Haku could fall onto her knees, she felt Kitsune grip the back of her uniform with one hand, and she suddenly felt her body flying through the air. With the pain in her stomach somehow slowly building toward her chest, Haku could only allow herself to roughly impact the side of the bridge, making her back jolt in pain.

She coughed, her head bowed as she lost feeling in her neck, her eyes widening when she found blood staining her lap, while small strings of blood and saliva fell from her mouth.

She couldn't believe how easily he defeated her, her legs felt numb but she quickly realized why when she found one of her senbon needles sticking out of her thigh.

" _I didn't even land a hit on him, he was one step ahead, I-I didn't even last one minute against him"_

Haku felt her body shake, a sudden rush of pain running up her spine, making her cough up a small amount of blood again, trying to stay seated up, Haku felt her body slowly get heavy as her eye's drooped.

But before she allowed the darkness to take her, a small image of Zabuza was painted in her mind, _"Zabuza sama took me in when I had no one, he trained me and raised me as his apprentice, his tool, and even after all the training I did so I can help him reach his dreams, I'm still weak, I can't fail him, I can't lose now, after all those battles I endured, I can't lose here"_

Haku ignored the warnings her body was giving her as she tried to stand up, the pain in her back and stomach was making her eyes tear up from the pain, while her legs made her bite the inside of her cheek to stop the small yell she wanted to make, but before she couldn't fully stand up, Kitsune stood in front of her, his katana aimed at her throat as he gave her an emotionless stare.

" _She truly is strong, she seemed ready to give up but she remembered her precious person, thus giving her the strength and motivation to keep fighting"_

Seeing her hand shakily grip the side of the bridge to help her stand up, Kitsune placed his Katana on his back and punched her bicep.

All feeling and strength in her arm was taken away with that single punch, and without her support she fell onto her knees and bit the inside of her cheek harder when she felt her back press against the side of the bridge.

"Haku please forgive me," Kitsunes form suddenly wavered and transformed into a smaller version of himself, kneeling down, Kitsune came eye to eye with Haku, and when she saw that he was in his original form she gave him a small smile and coughed again.

"N-Naruto san, it would also be nice to see your face, please"

Naruto could only nod and slowly take his mask off, allowing Haku to see his frown.

"Please don't be upset Naruto san," Haku swallowed the cry she wanted to give when her arm stroked her left side, "y-you won fair and square, but please, make this promise to me"

Naruto nodded, trying to ignore the painful tug on his heart as Haku tried to speak "Please help Zabuza to escape, I can't imagine him being in any pain, please, he's a good man, he has just be wronged and thrown on a path of hatred and pain"

Naruto's katana disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he picked Haku up bridal style carefully, trying to not stretch her back or touch her ribs "I promise Haku, and don't worry, I just broke some of your ribs, and your muscles are just sore, I can fix it up easily,"

Naruto gently knelt down again and placed Haku gently on her right side, making her wince but his voice was strong and firm as spoke to her, and listening more closely she could hear his voice laced with kindness "Don't move, I'm going to heal your back so travel will be easier"

Haku held still and felt Naruto's hand softly stroke her back, making a small blush despite the pain she was in to grow on her cheeks.

Feeling her back grow hot for a few seconds and suddenly cool down, Haku could only sigh in relief when the pain in her back somehow vanished in thin air. "I suspect Gato will be here soon, I was able to find out he was going to betray you and Zabuza so he could keep his money"

Haku stared at Naruto in awe, a smile painted on her lips as she watched Naruto "You've had a plan all along didn't you?"

Naruto didn't respond, he simply placed his mask back on, his blond locks turning black, and suddenly he was wearing another genjutsu again, making him look older.

"Gato and his thugs are on their way, my clone just dispersed,"

Haku weakly nodded, a warm feeling bubbling in her stomach, as she felt Kitsune pick her up again and run down the bridge, his form quickly turning into a blur as he made his way through the fog.

"Thank you, Naruto"

* * *

Authors notes

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter, again sorry for the long wait, now I know some of you are thinking that the fight against Naruto and Haku was short, but the fight isn't over yet. That's all I'm going to tell you guys until the next chapter is up, I hope you guys stay for more and peace!


	12. Updates

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say but with school so close to ending I have to pause Ninetailed Hyuga Servant. It really pains me to pause the story especially where we just finished off, but its extremely difficult to write with so many assignments and projects being thrown in our faces in school. The eleventh chapter is still in progress and I've been editing it when I can. With school and now work (I got accepted I'm so happy!) its getting harder to write, but I only have one week and a half left of school so the pause isn't going to take forever nor will it be paused for eternity. Please just be patient, once summer starts all I will have time to do is write and work. I hope you guys stay and wait I'll understand if you wont but just remember I don't quit and I never give up, I always finish what I start it's kind of an ocd for me. Anyways hope you guys have a great day and hope to see you soon! Cya!


	13. Update 2

Hey guys, I'm very sorry to say but I am not going to continue writing NineTailed Hyuga Servant, (PLEASE KEEP READING!) I am not giving up on the idea. After reading through the previous chapters and reviewing what I had planned for the story, it does not mix well. There would be to many things to juggle, one chapter would contradict a future chapter. So, after writing down how I wanted the story to go, I realized I would have to start all over again. I am very sorry to have to rewrite NineTailed Hyuga Servant, but for you guys I want the story to be its very best, I hope you guys can understand and I hope you wait for the remake of NineTailed Hyuga Servant.

So, if you guys love the idea of my story, follow my account and look for 'Repaying a Debt' that's what the remake is going to be called. I've decided it will be Hinta/Naruto and FeHaku/Naruto, again I'm super sorry and I hope you guys understand, and I hope you won't leave my story.

I will see you guys next time on _Repaying a Debt_


	14. Chapter 14

Repaying a debt is now up and running!

GO CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
